Dédales
by Olympe Maxime et Link
Summary: Yuri HG Soirée arrosée et deux amies franchissent une ligne qui ne leur laisse aucun retour, malgré ce que peut en penser l’une d’elles. Chapitre 12 en ligne
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** **_Dédales_**

**Pairing :** Hermi-Ginny

**Rating :** R ou M au choix

**Auteurs :** Link et Olympe Maxime

**A/N :** Une autre collaboration de nos deux esprits tordus… Pauvres de vous chers lecteurs !lol. Cette fois, j'ai réussi a convaincre ma co-auteur de tenter l'expérience avec un autre pairing que Hermi-McGo. J'aime bien ma rouquine moi et elle va plutôt bien avec Hermione en fin de compte… Dites-nous ce que vous en pensez…

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Will you still love me tomorow ?

* * *

C'était une chaude journée malgré le fait que le mois d'août triait bientôt à sa fin. Le soleil était au rendez-vous, de jolis nuages blancs passaient de temps à autre dans le ciel, l'eau était à température parfaite. Toute la petite bande était réunie en cette merveilleuse journée, ayant décidé d'improviser une petite fête sans réelle raison, simplement pour le plaisir de la chose. Comme beaucoup d'entre eux avaient élu domicile au Terrier pour la saison estivale, il était normal que cette petite fête s'y tienne. Molly en était tellement heureuse, elle aimait avoir tout son petit monde autour d'elle, prendre soi de tout et chacun. Elle avait préparé avec l'aide de quelques filles, un impressionnant pique-nique, auquel tous avaient fait honneur un peu plus tôt.

Maintenant, les jeunes hommes tentaient d'impressionner les jeunes filles en effectuant des plongeons et des sauts périlleux depuis le quai du petit lac situé dans une clairière près du Terrier. Bien étendues sur leur serviette de plage, les jeunes femmes observaient avec plus ou moins d'intérêt, la joute virile que se disputaient les garçons.

Depuis qu'ils avaient définitivement vaincu Voldemort, les liens unissant les anciens de la DA étaient d'autant plus solides. On appréciait se retrouver et simplement passer du temps en groupe. Quelques personnes n'avaient pu venir à cette fête improvisée pour diverses raisons, mais la majorité était présente et on s'amusait ferme.

Ginny avait renoncé à observer ses frères et autres mâles se disputer le titre du plongeurs le plus téméraire. Elle s'était étendue sur le dos et observait la course des nuages derrière ses lunettes fumées, profitant du soleil pour parfaire son bronzage. Ou plutôt, tentative de bronzage ! Les rouquines ne pouvaient prétendre à un teint basané, l'ivoire de leur peau rougissant aussitôt qu'exposée au soleil. La jeune Weasley qui débuterait bientôt sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard avait pris les précautions nécessaires pour se protéger contre les coups de soleil. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin des conseils de sa mère, bien que cette dernière ait insisté pour que chacun de ses enfants apporte un pot de lotion solaire. Une maman restait toujours une maman, même si ses enfants étaient maintenant des adultes, ou presque.

« Un rhinocéros ! » s'exclama une voix à sa droite qui la fit se retourner vivement.

« Quoi ? »

« Un rhinocéros… Ce nuage… il ressemble à un rhinocéros » expliqua sa voisine de serviette.

« Eh bien, Hermione Granger vous m'étonnez ! Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que vous pouviez vous adonner à une activité aussi enfantine et futile que la description de nuages. » la nargua gentiment Ginny avant de jeter un œil au dit nuage et de lui trouver, pour sa part, une forme de mammouth.

« J'imagine que quelque part au fond de moi, il y a une enfant qui ne veut pas cesser de s'extasier sur les petites choses de la vie » répondit philosophiquement Hermione en reprenant son livre, question de retourner à quelque chose de moi futile, comme si bien mentionné.

Ginny arracha le livre des mains de son amie et l'obligea à se recoucher sur sa serviette. Comme anticipé, la jeune Granger protesta et rechigna mais la rouquine mit fin à tous commentaires en posant sa tête sur le ventre de son amie et en déclarant :

« Sois une enfant encore un peu Hermi. Tu auras tout le reste de la vie pour être sérieuse. » Puis désignant un autre nuage, Ginny déclara : « Une voiture moldue… »

Hermione se laissa finalement gagner et joua avec son amie. Elles passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à simplement discuter l'un avec l'autre, décrivant parfois un nuage qui passait. À un moment, Ron courut vers elles, entièrement trempé et les éclaboussa, provoquant des cris de protestation de la part des deux jeunes femmes qui avaient trouvé simultanément leur baguette et menaçait Harry qui arrivait derrière Ron en voulant faire la même chose. Rapidement, les choses dégénérèrent en une petite guerre amicale entre les garçons présents et les filles. Bien vite, les baguettes furent oubliées et la guerre se transforma en match de volley ball de plage.

Contre toutes attentes, Hermione s'avéra une joueuse redoutable. Avec l'aide d'Alicia, Katie, Ginny, Padma et Suzanne, elles donnèrent du fil à retorde à l'équipe des garçons. Fallait dire que les jeunes hommes étaient souvent distraits et avaient de la difficulté à garder leur attention sur le ballon. Pas évidement de rester concentrés lorsqu'il y avait une dizaine de jeunes femmes en costume de bain ou en bikini, sautant, plongeant ou courant. Distrayant était peu dire.

Les filles remportèrent le match et fêtèrent leur victoire avec un peu de punch alcoolisé que leur avait préparé Angelina. La plupart d'entre eux étant maintenant majeurs, plusieurs avaient apporté quelques boissons, bières, punchs ou coolers en prévision de cette journée au lac. Bientôt, Arthur Weasley apparut à l'orée des bois, invitant tout ce beau monde à terminer la soirée au Terrier où un barbecue les attendait. Molly ayant encore une fois fait des merveilles.

La soirée fut parfaite, on s'amusa, rigola des farces des jumeaux, potina, etc. L'alcool fut bien présent, bien que personne ne fit un fou de lui, même si certains allaient avoir du mal à rentrer chez eux et encore plus mal aux cheveux le lendemain ! L'alcool déliant les langues ainsi que les mœurs, quelques personnes en profitèrent pour flirter plus ou moins subtilement. On n'était jeune qu'une fois après tout !

Ginny pour sa part passa la majeure partie de la soirée en compagnie d'Hermione. Elle s'était donnée comme mission de profiter au maximum de sa meilleure amie avant de devoir lui dire au revoir pour quelques mois. L'idée d'être séparée d'Hermione pour la première fois peinait beaucoup la rouquine. Sa meilleure amie avait été acceptée, sans problème il va sans dire, dans la plus prestigieuse Université magique d'Europe où elle étudierait plus en profondeur la métamorphose avancée ainsi que les sortilèges de niveau supérieurs.

Toutes deux avaient bien arrosé leur soirée, se délectant du fameux punch d'Angelina qui alliait savamment liqueurs alcoolisée et jeux de fruits. Un délice pour les papilles mais également pour les esprits légers, elles ne voulaient pas trop réfléchir ce soir-là. Elles voulaient s'amuser, profiter des moments qui leur restaient à partager avant que l'école ne recommence et ne les sépare. À un moment, elles s'éclipsèrent dans un coin tranquille pour discuter sans être continuellement dérangé par quelques jeunes hommes désirant les inviter à danser ou tenter leur chance auprès de l'une ou de l'autre.

Seules sous un grand arbre au fond du jardin des Weasley, Hermione et Ginny continuèrent à siroter leur verre de punch en potinant légèrement. Elles discutèrent de la dernière rumeur qui prêtait une liaison à Flitwick avec Pomfresh. La rouquine se tenant les côtes tellement elle riait en entendant les questionnements très sérieux d'Hermione sur la logistique de l'acte sexuel dans un cas pareil. Le petit professeur devait-il emprunter un escabeau pour embrasser sa dulcinée ?

« Imagine-le lorsqu'il fait son va-et-vient, sa tête doit donner juste au niveau de la poitrine de Pomfresh… » continuait Hermione qui était d'un sérieux désarmant malgré le fait que Ginny sache pertinemment qu'elle s'amusait comme une petite folle.

La jeune Weasley avait découvert rapidement qu'Hermione était une pince-sans-rire, capable de raconter la plus drôle des histoires sans même sourire. Ginny faillit s'étouffer lorsque son amie en ajouta toujours sans rire :

« Je n'ose imaginer Pomfresh au-dessus ! Pauvre Flitwick ! »

Cette fois, la rouquine s'écroula par terre, se tenant le ventre. Hermione la regarda sans lui porter assistance, se contentant de sourire et de terminer son verre de punch avec un hochement d'épaules. Ginny ne se releva pas, elle mit un long moment à cesser de rire et une fois calmée, elle se contenta de glisser ses mains derrière sa nuque pour observer le ciel étoilé de cette chaude soirée. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione s'avança vers elle, positionnant ses mains de chaque côté de la tête rousse de son amie, se penchant vers elle en demandant :

« Ça va Gin ? T'es devenue bien silencieuse soudainement… »

Ginny inspira fortement, cherchant quoi répondre à son amie. Ce faisant, son odorat percuta sur l'odeur caractéristique d'Hermione qui se tenait à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage. La senteur du shampoing à la pomme verte qu'utilisait toujours Hermione se mélangea harmonieusement bien avec la subtile arôme de vanille qui composait sa crème pour le corps. Ajoutez à cela le doux effluve d'alcool fruité et vous obteniez un stimulant pour l'odorat.

Elle en oublia rapidement les étoiles dans le ciel et plongea son regard dans celui noisette de son amie. Elle n'arriva pas à le déchiffrer mais malgré la noirceur qui les entourait, elle fut surprise d'y découvrir une lueur inconnue. Rapidement, son corps prit conscience de la proximité de celui de son amie, la chaleur du sien se confondant avec celui d'Hermione.

Sa gorge se serra, son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine, à un tel point qu'elle eut peur qu'Hermione s'en rende compte. Sans même réellement s'en apercevoir, sa main droite quitta l'arrière de sa nuque et alla se perdre dans la soyeuse chevelure de son amie, jouant avec quelques mèches rebelles.

« Je sais pas… J'imagine que c'est le fait que tu t'en ailles bientôt qui me bouleverse. Tu vas me manquer terriblement Hermione. » expliqua Ginny d'une voix tremblante.

« Tu vas me manquer également Gin… » lui répondit Hermione.

Les yeux dans les yeux, aucune des deux n'auraient pu dire qui bougea, qui initia ce qui se passa par la suite. Tout ce qu'elles surent, c'est que l'instant d'un moment, leurs lèvres avaient communié, s'étaient accrochées les unes aux autres, leur procurant un frisson commun. Réalisant soudainement leur position, elles se séparèrent rapidement, observant dans les yeux de l'autre le reflet de leur propre peur. Combien de temps passèrent-elles à simplement se fixer ainsi, le cœur battant la chamade ? Aucune d'elle ne le savait. Tout comme aucune d'elle ne pourrait expliquer ce qui les poussa à retenter l'expérience.

Cette fois, le baiser était plus insistant, plus demandant. Leurs lèvres de posèrent et bougèrent en cadence, approfondissant toujours un peu plus ce qui n'était plus un simple baiser d'amitié. Chacune se régalait du goût de l'autre, taquinant la langue de son amie de la sienne, cherchant toujours d'avantage dans cet échange. Rapidement, la main de Ginny dans les cheveux d'Hermione se fit plus sûre, l'approchant d'avantage d'elle, tentant d'en avoir toujours plus. La jeune Granger pour sa part, avait glissé un genou de chaque côté des hanches de la rouquine et se maintenant en place à l'aide de ses coudes alors que ses mains reposaient doucement sur les joues de son amie.

Lorsque Hermione mordit gentiment sa lèvre inférieure, Ginny ne put retenir un petit gémissement de s'échapper. Ce bruit pourtant si fugace, eut pour effet, d'augmenter le feu qui couvrait déjà en son amie qui s'empara à nouveaux des lèvres de la rouquine, avec urgence cette fois-ci. Ginny répondit à l'urgence avec brio, ressentant également de plus en plus se besoin d'Hermione. L'autre main de la jeune Weasley trouva son chemin sous le t-shirt de la brunette et s'affaira à caresser la peau dorée par le soleil.

Plus leur baiser augmentaient en intensité, plus le basin d'Hermione descendait vers celui de Ginny qui accueillit le moment où enfin ils se touchèrent avec un petit murmure qui trouva écho chez Hermione. La même chose se produisit lorsque leurs seins se collèrent l'un à l'autre. Jamais elles n'avaient ressenti autant de désir, autant d'urgence.

Le peu de raison qui restait à Hermione reprit soudainement contrôle de son esprit. Elle se sépara à contrecoeur de la bouche si douce et invitante de son amie et scruta les alentours. Après tout, elles étaient plutôt loin du lieu de la petite fête mais pas nécessairement à l'abri des regards. Elles furent toutes deux étonnées de constater que la dite fête semblait terminée puisque plus aucun bruit ne leur parvenait, seules quelques lumières à l'intérieur du Terrier trahissaient la présence d'âmes autres que les leurs.

Profitant de cet interlude, Ginny se repositionna, invitant Hermione à glisser légèrement sur le côté, de manière à ce qu'elle soit en grande partie toujours collée à elle mais sans avoir tout son poids. Hésitante au départ, la jeune Granger reprit rapidement là où elles s'étaient arrêtées, décidant d'agir et de réfléchir après pour la première fois dans sa vie. Ainsi positionnées, elles pouvaient laisser leurs mains explorer plus librement le corps de l'autre, arrachant parfois frissons et tremblements divins.

C'était comme si elles s'étaient embrassées toute leur vie, les lèvres s'amalgamaient naturellement. La danse qu'improvisait leur langue était tantôt frénétique, tantôt tendre mais toujours harmonieuse. Ginny fut la première à initier la prochaine étape en posant avec hésitation sa main sur l'un des seins de son amie. Hermione réagit en se mordant la lèvre et en échouant pathétiquement de retenir un gémissement. Encouragée par la réponse obtenue, la rouquine passa son pouce sur la pointe dressée, faisant se cabrer Hermione contre elle. Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde avant que sa deuxième main ne vienne retrouver la première, au grand plaisir d'Hermione.

Reprenant quelque peu ses sens, la jeune Granger porta ses lèvres à la gorge offerte de Ginny, l'embrassant, la dévorant pratiquement, démontrant son appréciation suite au massage de son amie sur sa poitrine. Lorsqu'elle trouva le petit point sensible de Ginny derrière son oreille, elle reçut elle aussi le témoignage d'appréciation, la rouquine augmenta sa pression sur ses seins. Alors qu'Hermione remontait en léchant sensuellement la ligne de la mâchoire de son amie, Ginny tentait de la débarrasser de son t-shirt.

Se retrouvant seulement vêtue de son paréo et de son haut de bikini, Hermione se sentit soudainement trop exposée en comparaison de son amie toujours étendue près d'elle. Elle se saisit alors du premier bouton de la chemise de la rouquine et entreprit de les défaire un à un, ponctuant ses gestes d'un baiser enfiévré. Bientôt, la jeune Weasley se retrouva également avec seulement son haut de bikini bleu et un bermuda fleuri. Hermione sourit à la vision du nombril percé de son amie, nombril qui avait fait jasé dans la famille Weasley l'été précédent lorsque Ginny était revenue d'une journée dans le Londres moldu avec ce piercing. L'ancienne préfète en chef ne put retenir l'envie d'aller taquiner de sa langue le petit diamant ornant le nombril parfaitement dessiné de son amie. Ses mains sur les hanches de Ginny, elle les remonta lentement, doucement, à mesure que sa bouche en faisait de même. Elle s'arrêta sur chacune des côtes de la rouquine, se délectant de son goût unique qu'elle découvrant avec étonnement.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sous les seins de Ginny, elle hésita un moment, peu certaine de la marche à suivre. Décidant d'écouter ses instincts, elle glissa une main derrière la nuque de son amie et dénoua le lacet qui retenait le haut du bikini. Le regard plongé dans celui de son amie, elle cherchant le moindre signe négation mais n'y trouva que de l'anticipation et du désir. Calquant ses gestes, Ginny avait passé ses mains derrière le dos d'Hermione, défaisant simultanément le lacet du bikini noir de son amie.

Se retrouvant toutes deux nues au-dessus de la ceinture, les deux jeunes femmes poussèrent un peu plus loin leurs explorations. La rouquine découvrant avec une certaine joie que son amie possédait une poitrine très sensible, érogène. Pour sa part, Hermione nota que la cadette aimait se faire embrasser dans le cou, en redemandant toujours d'avantage. Lorsque Ginny traça de sa langue le contour d'une auréole, Hermione crut défaillir. Jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'avait pris autant de plaisir à être stimulée ainsi. Un petit cri récompensa Ginny lorsqu'elle prit entre ses dents une des pointes.

Les mains d'Hermione allaient et venaient à la grandeur du dos dénudé de la rouquine, s'arrêtant parfois sur ses fesses, les pétrissant plus ou moins fortement. À tout coup, un râle se faisait entendre en provenance de la gorge de Ginny. Osant finalement glisser ses mains sous le bermuda de son amie, Hermione les laissa longuement s'amuser à cet endroit. Elle notait mentalement la rondeur parfaite des globes fessiers, leur fermeté ainsi que leur douceur étonnante.

Leurs lèvres revenaient souvent quêter un baiser passionné et enfiévré, les laissant à toutes les fois haletantes et désireuse de recommencer. À un moment, l'une des mains de Ginny remonta sur la cuisse d'Hermione, sous son paréo, lui arrachant un frisson incroyable. Elles avaient toutes deux atteint le moment où seule la libération était salvatrice. Cherchant sans doute du réconfort ou de l'encouragement dans le regard de l'autre, elles glissèrent simultanément une de leur main dans la culotte du bikini de l'autre. Mimant les gestes de l'autre, elles explorèrent lentement, doucement, timidement, l'intimité de leur amie.

Après avoir prit un peu de confiance en elles, elle arrivèrent finalement au point de non –retour. Hermione la première, mordant dans l'épaule de la rouquine avant de projeter violement la tête vers l'arrière. Ginny suivit peu de temps après, tentant d'étouffer son ultime gémissement dans le cou de son amie qui tentait de récupérer de son orgasme.

Toutes deux épuisées, elles s'endormirent, enlacées, recouverte par le paréo d'Hermione. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis cette merveilleuse expérience ? Ginny n'aurait su le dire. Cependant, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux plus tard, les étoiles commençaient déjà à se faner dans le ciel. Elle était toujours étendue sur le dur sol, recouverte du paréo aux couleurs vives de son amie, qui elle n'était plus près d'elle. Hermione avait quitté, elle l'avait quitté !

* * *

A/N : Alors, ça mérite une review ? Svp, svp... 


	2. Complicated

Bonsoir à tous !

Une petite RAR avant le chapitre suivant !

Grind : Voilà la suite ! Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Bisous

Legion : l'êtranger : Ahah ! POUr la suite et les réactions, tu verras ça plus tard ! Bisous et merci pour ta review

Akanechise : Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Angelus : Un vampire ! AHHHHH ! mdr. Merci pour les compliments, on est toute rouge, c'est malin ! Voilà le chapitre 2, en espérant qu'il te plaira ! Bisous

Victious : Merci pour ta review, voici la suite !

Titus de Mystique : Nan, t'en fais jamais trop ! mdr. Bisous mon grand

Manion : Non, c'est pas franchement le petit dej qu'elle est partie chercher… mdr. Tu verras bien ! Bisous

Miliem : J'espère que tu ne trouveras pas cette fic trop banale. Enfin, tu nous diras ça après le chap 2 ! Bisous ma grande

Ptitlaby : Un slash avec Fleur ? On y pensera.. Merci pour l'idée ! En tout cas, ta review nous a fait super plaisir ! Bonne lecture !

Lumenor : Voilà la suite ! Bisous !

Mi Ange mi Démon : Non, pas de hobbit en vue, tu peux venir ! mdr T'inquiète pas pour le hot, ça viendra ! Bisous chouchoune !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Complicated**

Hermione se réveilla péniblement. Elle avait mal aux cheveux, sûrement du à l'absorption de punch quasi en intraveineuse pendant toute une soirée. Elle ouvrit les yeux et eut un mouvement de stupeur, plutôt de panique, à vrai dire. Elle était nue contre Ginny Weasley, sa meilleure amie, toute aussi nue par ailleurs. Elles étaient tendrement enlacées, et les rouages de son cerveau n'eurent pas à fonctionner longtemps pour qu'elle se souvienne de ce qu'elles avaient fait quelques heures plus tôt.

- Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai fait l'amour avec Ginny !

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de cette dernière, qui grogna dans son sommeil. Un vent frais commença à souffler. Hermione frissonna et se rhabilla avec son maillot de bain. Certes, cela ne n'empêcha pas d'avoir un peu froid, mais au moins elle ne rentrerait pas nue au Terrier. Elle décida de couvrir Ginny avec son paréo avant de s'éloigner le plus vite possible.

Elle s'assura que personne ne se trouvait dans le salon avant de passer silencieusement le pas de la porte. Elle s'engouffra dans l'escalier, prenant garde de ne faire craquer aucune marche. Elle se glissa dans la salle de bain, et prit une douche, sans trop faire couler l'eau, pour ne réveiller personne. Tandis que l'onde chaude glissait sur sa peau, elle fut assaillie de questions pour le moins dérangeantes. Quelle conduite devait-elle arborer maintenant auprès de Ginny ? Faire comme si de rien était ? Cela lui paraissait la meilleure chose à faire, mais elle ne savait pas ce que pouvait penser son amie de cet « incident ».

Après tout, elles s'étaient laissées emporter par les vapeurs d'alcool, et c'était tout. Elles ne sortaient pas ensembles, et ce n'était pas près d'arriver. Forte de ses conclusions, elle coupa l'eau, se sécha vigoureusement et, après avoir passé son pyjama, elle entra dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec son amie. Elle s'allongea avec délice sous les draps et attendit de s'endormir.

Elle se retourna pendant un long moment, ne trouvant pas le sommeil réparateur. Que se passait-il ? Elle n'avait jamais eu de mal à rejoindre les bras de Morphée, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui dérogeait-il à la règle ? Oh non, pas encore cette foutue conscience ! Une petite voix dans sa tête essayait de la faire culpabiliser, suite à sa résolution d'ignorer ce qui venait de se passer avec Ginny.

Hermione attrapa l'oreiller et se le mit violemment sur la tête, en espérant que cela étouffera la petite voix qui se permettait des commentaires aussi indigents. Mais non, rien à faire… Elle allait avoir un autre mouvement d'humeur quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement, émettant le petit grincement caractéristique qu'Hermione connaissait à présent par cœur, suite aux six étés passés au Terrier.

Elle entendit Ginny passer à quelques centimètres d'elle et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent sans lui demander son avis. Elle se maudit intérieurement et plus encore quand elle se surprit à humer le parfum de pêche de la plus jeune des Weasley.

« Mais va te faire soigner ma pauvre Hermione ! Faut calmer tes hormones… »

Cependant, quand Ginny se pencha sur elle, c'est comme si son cœur voulait sortir à tout prix de sa poitrine. Elle mima une respiration calme, paisible, alors que ses sentiments la bouleversaient intérieurement.

- Hermione, tu dors ? demanda doucement Ginny, tout en caressant les cheveux de l'ancienne préfète en chef.

Hermione se fit violence pour ne pas se jeter au cou de son amie et l'embrasser fougueusement. Un court instant, elle se revoyait lui faire l'amour, la faire gémir de plaisir et…

« Mais c'est pas vrai, je suis complètement obsédée ! Ca, c'est Ron qui a déteint sur moi… Demain à la première heure, je le tue ! »

Elle voulait ressentir les mains de son amie sur son corps, pouvoir encore…

« Ca suffit maintenant ! Tu en as eu assez pour ce soir ! Et pour la vie… Plus jamais ça ! Je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié.»

Hermione sentit Ginny poser quelque chose à côté d'elle, sûrement son paréo, pour ensuite aller se coucher. Apparemment, cette dernière n'avait elle aucun problème de sommeil. La respiration régulière et profonde de quelqu'un qui dort parvint rapidement aux oreilles d'Hermione.

« A moins que Ginny ne fasse semblant elle aussi ! »

Elle était prête à se lever pour vérifier ses pensées, quand elle se réprimanda.

« Mais t'es vraiment cruche ! Imagine un instant qu'elle fasse semblant. Tu te pointes à côté d'elle, elle ouvre les yeux et tu fais quoi ? Crétine ! Oh mon dieu, je deviens parano et schizophrène… Je ne vais vraiment pas bien… »

Finalement, à force de tergiverser et de torturer son esprit, ce dernier décida de prendre congé et la jeune femme s'endormit.

Pendant ce temps, Ginny n'en menait pas large, elle non plus. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Elle était secouée par une véritable tempête intérieure, elle n'avait jamais connu ça. Elle voulait quitter son lit pour rejoindre son amie. Elle ? Non ! Son corps le voulait mais son esprit le refusait. Elle se mordit la lèvre et essaya tant bien que mal d'analyser la situation. Après une belle journée de farniente, elles avaient bu. Jusque là, tout est bon. Ensuite, emportées par l'ambiance romantique de ce bois éclairé par la lune et les étoiles, elles avaient fait l'amour. Pas de quoi fouetter miss Teigne ! Elle était sure que ça devait arriver à moult personnes. C'est vrai, coucher avec son ou sa meilleure amie, sans qu'il y ait de conséquences par la suite, c'était somme toute banal.

Heureuse de cette conclusion, elle s'apprêtait à s'endormir. Comment allait-elle réagir demain face à Hermione ? Elle ne voulait pas se coller une migraine avec ça. Elle verrait bien sur le moment. Elle était plutôt femme d'action, préférant laisser la réflexion à sa meilleure amie.

Elle finit par tomber de sommeil, un sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione fut réveillée par la clarté du jour. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal. Qu'avait bien donc pu mettre Angelina dans son foutu punch. Elle se mit en position assise dans son lit, tout en se massant les tempes. La première chose qu'elle fut quand son tournis partit enfin fut de chercher Ginny des yeux. Sa meilleure amie n'était plus dans la chambre et les draps de son lit étaient tirés. Hermione se leva péniblement et tituba presque jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle se passa la tête sous l'eau et secoua ses cheveux dégoulinant. L'esprit enfin au clair, elle attrapa mécaniquement une serviette et se sécha succinctement. Le soleil ferait le reste. Elle descendit machinalement dans la cuisine d'où elle entendait des éclats de rire.

Fred et Georges se moquaient d'Harry et de Ron, qui avaient l'air particulièrement pâteux. En bas des escaliers, le regard 'Hermione se posa automatiquement sur Ginny, qui s'affairait à aider sa mère à préparer un petit déjeuner gargantuesque. La plus jeune des Weasley, sentant un regard posé sur elle, se retourna. Son regard croisa celui d'Hermione et elle sourit chaleureusement. L'ancienne préfète en chef fut soulagée. Au moins, son amie ne lui en voulait pas de la fuite d'hier soir. Elle s'assit à côté d'Harry qui avait le nez dans son café et se servit un petit déjeuner léger.

Ginny s'était levée rapidement et s'était éclipsé sans réveiller Hermione. Elle lui en voulait quelque peu de l'avoir laissée la veille au soir. Pas qu'elle était rancunière, mais elle s'attendait à mieux de la part de sa meilleure amie. Dans la cuisine, sa mère lui avait demandé si elle avait passé une bonne soirée. Elle avait évidemment acquiescée, mais ne savait pas si la réponse donnée était vraiment celle qu'elle aurait formulée de manière objective. Oui, faire l'amour avec Hermione avait été génial, et même plus que ça. Mais l'après avait été dure…

Elle n'avait qu'une envie, recommencer encore et toujours. Elle secoua la tête. Non, Hermione n'était que sa meilleure amie, et il n'était pas question de sortir avec elle. Aussi, elle se promit de ne pas importuner la brune avec des histoires de sentiments. Ca s'était fait, et maintenant, il fallait passé à autre chose. Elle espérait juste qu'il n'y aurait pas de conséquences.

Tandis qu'elle préparait une troisième fournée d'œufs brouillés, elle sentit un regard posé sur elle. Elle se tourna et vit Hermione. Son cœur se mit à battre de manière anormalement rapide.

« Bon sang, que m'arrive-t-il ? » se demanda-t-elle en souriant de manière convaincante, du moins l'espérait-elle.

Hermione lui rendit un sourire chaleureux, et s'assit à côté d'Harry et prit une tartine. Ginny retourna à ses yeux et soupira. Mince, ces derniers avaient quasiment brûlés. Sa mère haussa un sourcil, étonnée. Ginny n'avait jamais raté quelque chose en cuisine. Elle s'approcha doucement de sa fille.

- Ca va Gin ?

- Très bien maman… murmura cette dernière. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

Sa mère ne fut pas totalement satisfaite par cette réponse, après tout, elle connaissait bien sa fille, mais jugea qu'il ne fallait pas insister pour le moment. Si sa fille avait un soucis, elle viendrait lui en parler tôt ou tard.

Ginny préféra ne pas s'attarder à table. Elle engloutit rapidement un bol de céréales, et monta dans sa chambre récupérer son balais. Voler lui fera le plus grand bien. Là où elle rejoignait Harry, c'est que, dans les airs, tous ses soucis s'envolaient. Elle ne sentait que la sensation de bien-être que procurait le fait d'être dans les airs. Un sentiment de liberté, de puissance même. Défier la gravité n'est pas donné à tout le monde…

Malheureusement, sa tranquillité fut de courte durée. Les autres personnes présentes décidèrent d'organiser un petit match de quidditch amicale. Ginny se trouva donc avec Ron, Harry, Angelina, Fred et Parvati tandis que Bill, Charlie, Georges, Padma, Neville et Hermione constituaient la deuxième équipe. Percy s'était autoproclamé arbitre, et Fred et Georges complotèrent l'idée de lui envoyer quelque cogneur pendant la partie.

Le jeu débuta sur un coup de sifflet strident. Hermione tapa du pied et tint le manche de toutes ses forces. Elle savait qu'elle serait un poids mort pour son équipe, étant incapable de voler d'une seule main. Déjà, deux s'était insupportable pour elle, alors il ne fallait pas trop en demander. Attraper un ballon tout en faisant des pirouettes pour le lancer ensuite était au dessus de ses forces. Neville faisait des passes précises à Padma qui s'empressait d'aller marquer. Plus d'une fois, les poursuiveurs avaient tenté de donner le ballon à Hermione, mais cette dernière secouait de manière la tête, se contentant de gêner le plus possible l'équipe adverse par son vol approximatif et déroutant.

Neville, qui était borné, voulut absolument qu'Hermione marque un point. Il lança de toutes ses forces le souaffle dans la direction de son ancienne préfète. Malheureusement, elle ne put l'attraper, et perdit son équilibre succinct. Elle commença à chuter, sous les yeux horrifiés de Neville.

Ginny, qui avait observé toute la scène, fonça avec son balai et rattrapa son amie par la main, pour la reposer ensuite doucement sur le sol. Pendant ce temps, Harry attrapa le vif d'or sous le nez de Charly, et la partie se finit. Hermione tremblait littéralement de peur. Elle avait failli se rompre le cou.

- Plus j… jamais je ne rem… remontrai sur un balais… bégaya-t-elle en déglutissant péniblement.

Elle était blanche à rendre jaloux un zombi. Ginny se rapprocha doucement d'elle et la serra dans ses bras, en lui caressant doucement le dos. Pour les spectateurs environnants, ce n'était qu'une étreinte amicale, mais les deux jeunes femmes ressentaient au plus profond d'elles que c'était bien plus, sans oser l'admettre totalement.

Ginny respirait doucement le parfum enivrant de sa meilleure amie, et voulait rester toute la vie contre celle qui lui avait procuré tant de plaisir la veille. Pour rien au monde, elle ne voulait rompre cette étreinte, ne plus sentir le souffle chaud et saccadé d'Hermione dans son cou.

« Je crois que je suis amoureuse… Et merde ! » pensa-t-elle tandis que sa mère, alertée par les cris, venait aux nouvelles.

Hermione, quant à elle, n'en menait pas large. Sa peur était toujours présente, mais les bras rassurant de Ginny lui apporté réconfort et sécurité. L'odeur de pêche vint rapidement lui chatouiller les narines. En sentant les mains de sa meilleure amie faire de langoureux va et vient dans son dos, elle eut des frissons, qu'elle mit sur le compte de l'accident survenu quelques minutes plus tôt. Cependant, elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Elle y réfléchissait, n'entendant pas madame Weasley accourir. Ginny mit fin à l'étreinte, et sourit chaleureusement.

- Tout va bien ? murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de l'ancienne préfète.

Hermione se sentit frissonner à nouveau en sentant le souffle de Ginny dans son cou. Elle avait toujours été très sensible du cou, et cela la fit sourire. Elle acquiesça, amusée, puis rassura Molly qui criait à qui voulait l'entendre que le quidditch était un sport de brutes épaisses, sans se soucier qu'elle insultait la majorité de ses enfants et des invités présents. Elle partie en embarquant Hermione par les épaules, arguant qu'elle avait besoin de chocolat, de thé et de repos.

* * *

Une ptite review pour les auteurs ? Bisous et à bientôt,

Linkt et Olympe


	3. Back at one

Bonjour à tous !

C'est la journée des updates ! Bonne année, bonne santé ! Et surtout, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Back at one !**

Plus qu'un jour avant le retour en classe, plus qu'une soirée à partager avec ceux qui retournaient étudier. Molly ayant veillé aux grains, les bagages de tout le monde étaient prêts et chacun pouvait donc profiter de cette dernière soirée selon leur volonté. Les jumeaux avaient prêté un prototype de jeu de société sorcier à Harry et Ron, voulant qu'ils le testent et leur donnent leurs commentaires. Les deux amis s'amusaient ferme avec Charlie et sa copine qui devaient eux aussi quitter le lendemain. Arthur lisait sa gazette du soir au bout de la table, riant de bon cœur avec les autres lorsque l'un des joueurs se transformait suite à une case piégée du jeu. Molly travaillait dans la cuisine, préparant des petites gâteries pour le voyage à venir des étudiants.

Hermione pour sa part lisait un livre, confortablement installée près d'une fenêtre, profitant des derniers rayons de soleil. Ginny donnait un coup de main à sa mère, l'esprit complètement ailleurs. Depuis la nuit de la petite fête bien arrosée, sa relation avec Hermione avait changé. Son amie la fuyait pratiquement, tenant de minimiser leurs contacts en élaborant avec brio toutes sortes de scénarios. Cela peinait grandement la rouquine qui n'avait pas le courage d'affronter son amie sur le sujet.

De nouveau distraite au point d'en faire un dégât, Ginny attira l'attention de sa mère à qui le petit jeu que jouait Hermione n'avait pas échappé depuis quelques jours. Molly posa sa spatule et observa sa fille. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas tous les détails de l'histoire, son cœur et ses yeux de maman en étaient arrivé à la conclusion que sa plus jeune éprouvait de forts sentiments pour sa meilleure amie. Ce n'était pas réellement étonnant, surtout lorsque l'on connaissait bien Hermione. Ron, Harry et même Percy avait un petit quelque chose pour l'ancienne préfète en chef. Pourquoi Ginny, celle qui la connaissait le mieux, aurait fait exception et n'aurait pas tombé sous le charme naturel de la jeune Granger ?

Le comportement d'Hermione intriguait grandement la matriarche Weasley. Que c'était-il réellement passé ce fameux soir où elles rentrèrent toutes deux très tard dans la nuit ? Ginny aurait-elle tenté un approche et avait été repoussé par son amie ? Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, Molly écarta cette hypothèse, il s'agissait d'autre chose mais n'arrivait pas à déterminer avec exactitude. Tout ce qu'elle savait comme certain, c'était que l'une comme l'autre, elles souffraient en silence. Ginny soupirant régulièrement, observant à la dérober son amie, son regard triste et vague. Hermione tentant de fuir constamment les situations où elle se retrouverait seule avec la rouquine, se refermant sur elle, continuellement perdue dans ses pensées.

La soirée se déroula normalement, chacun tentant de son mieux de faire le plein de cette joie de vivre familiale avant de devoir quitter le foyer le lendemain pour reprendre leur petite vie étudiante. Hermione fut la première à monter à sa chambre ce soir-là, comme beaucoup de soir depuis l'incident. Elle préférait prétendre dormir à poings fermés avant que Ginny ne rentre dans sa chambre plutôt que de devoir affronter son amie. Elle se savait lâche et sans cœur. Elle voyait bien qu'elle la blessait, qu'elle lui faisait de la peine mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle n'avait pas le courage d'affronter ce qui la chavirait de l'intérieur, alors encore moins de se risquer en face de Ginny. Quelle pleutre elle faisait, elle qui avait bravé Voldemort et une horde de mangemorts, paniquait à l'idée du discussion avec sa meilleure amie.

Comme à chaque soir, Ginny regarda sa meilleure amie quitter pour leur chambre qu'elles partageaient sans dire un mot ou la suivre. Elle savait qu'Hermione avait besoin de temps seule, sinon pourquoi la fuirait-elle ainsi autrement ? Sans s'en apercevoir, elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et tenta de se concentrer sur sa tâche. Elle sentit une main apaisante se poser sur son épaule et se retourna pour tomber dans le regard compatissant et chaleureux de sa mère. Sans un mot, l'aînée dirigea sa fille vers l'extérieur, faussant compagnie aux autres qui s'amusaient.

À l'extérieur, Molly invita sa fille à prendre place dans la vieille balançoire dans le fond du jardin et poussa gentiment Ginny, comme elles avaient l'habitude de le faire lorsque la jeune femme n'était qu'une gamine. La cadette sourit, sa mère avait le don de la faire se sentir mieux par de simples gestes, sa simple présence. Après un moment, elles eurent une discussion mère fille, voilà des années qu'elles n'avaient pas fait cela. Molly écouta patiemment, sans juger sa fille, l'interrompant que pour demander des éclaircissements sur les sentiments de la jeune femme, jamais pour être indiscrète ou satisfaire sa curiosité.

C'est plus d'une heure plus tard, qu'Arthur les trouva, toujours près de la balançoire, discutant à mi-voix.

« Voilà bien longtemps que les deux femmes de ma vie n'avaient pas pris le temps d'une discussion mère-fille. J'espère qu'il n'y a rien de grave… » demanda Arthur en s'approchant avec précaution, ne voulant pas interrompre des confidences.

« Non, rien de grave » le rassura Molly avec un petit sourire tendre. « Je crois que notre fille est amoureuse Arthur… »

À ses côtés, Ginny se figea, espérant de tout cœur que sa mère ne dévoile pas le reste de ses confidences à son père. Bien sûr, elle aimait son paternel de tout cœur mais ne se sentait pas prête à partager ce qu'elle avait encore du mal elle-même à assimiler avec d'autre que sa mère. C'est la voix de son père qui la ramena dans la réalité :

« C'est à ce point sérieux avec ce petit Wayne? » demanda-t-il en plongeant ses mains dans ses poches, visiblement peu certain d'aimer l'idée de sa fille amoureuse de Bruce Wayne, Serdaigle de son année. Certes il venait d'une famille respectée et semblait bien élevé mais son instinct de père lui disait qu'il n'était pas la personne qu'il fallait à sa petite fille.

« Non papa… Ce n'est pas Bruce… » répondit Ginny la gorge étrangement serrée.

Elle se fit d'ailleurs une note mentale d'avoir une discussion le plus rapidement possible avec le dit Bruce Wayne. Elle ne pouvait continuer d'être avec lui alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que ses sentiments la menaient ailleurs. Demain, dans le train… Heureusement, Arthur ne posa pas d'autre question, sans doute avait-il compris que ce n'était pas le moment ni le lieu en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa femme.

Peu après, ils entrèrent tous, Ginny leur souhaitant bonne nuit et montant à l'étage, rejoindre son lit.

Hermione entendit nettement la porte de la chambre grincher un peu, malgré la délicatesse et tout le bon vouloir de la rouquine, la porte produisait toujours un bruit étrange. Comme toujours, elle fit mine de dormir profondément mais ses yeux s'ouvrirent malgré elle. Elle observa discrètement son amie se dévêtir en silence. Ginny s'assit d'abord sur le rebord de son lit, se penchant pour détacher ses souliers puis les placer méthodiquement près de sa table de chevet. Vint ensuite le tour des chaussettes qui allèrent directement dans le panier à linges sales d'un lancer précis de la rouquine, ses talents de poursuiveuse lui servant dans la vie quotidienne apparemment. Ginny se releva sans bruit et remonta son chandail, le passant par-dessus sa tête dans un mouvement fluide et gracieux. Les mains de la rouquine trouvèrent leur chemin automatiquement vers son dos, détachant avec une facilité déconcertante l'attache de son soutien-gorge. Hermione observa les bretelles glisser des épaules de son amie. Finalement, le sous-vêtement alla retrouver le chandail sur le lit.

Les yeux d'Hermione se posèrent sur la chute de rein si bien dessinée de la rouquine qui lui tournait toujours le dos. Aussitôt ses doigts voulurent aller caresser cette peau si douce, si invitante. Des souvenirs des leur unique nuit de passion, remontaient à l'esprit de la jeune femme, la faisant respirer avec de plus en plus de difficulté.

Lorsque le jean de Ginny glissa de ses hanches, ce fut comme si le sable s'était figé entre les doigts du maître du temps. Hermione voyait le vêtement descendre au ralentit, ses yeux se régalant de chaque parcelle de peau supplémentaire qui s'offrait à sa vision. Les fesses rondes et fermes, partiellement cachées par la petite culotte de son amie, l'arrière de ses cuisses musclées mais sans excès, l'arrière de ses genoux, ses mollets puis finalement ses fines chevilles.

Hermione n'aurait jamais cru être un jour jalouse des mains de son amie. Ces dernières se promenaient en toute liberté sur la peau chaude et enivrante du corps de Ginny, descendant sa petite culotte. Hermione aurait tellement voulu être celle qui fasse ce geste si anodin posé par Ginny. Une frustration sans nom l'envahie lorsqu'elle vit la rouquine passer un boxer et ensuite une camisole assortie.

Elle devait de nouveau feindre de dormir. Ses yeux se refermèrent rapidement, avant que Ginny ne se retourne pour se glisser sous ses couvertures. N'ayant rien vu du manège de son amie, la rouquine s'endormit rapidement, le cœur un peu moins lourd suite à sa discussion avec sa mère. La jeune Weasley avait décidé ce soir-là qu'elle irait au bout de son questionnement, trouverait la vraie nature de ses sentiments pour Hermione et la pousserait elle aussi à faire le même parcourt. Si au bout du chemin, elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre, elles se trouveraient.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione s'éveilla en maugréant. Elle avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Elle n'aurait jamais dû observer son amie se dévêtir ainsi, sa tête était pleine d'images lorsqu'elle s'endormit finalement. Résultat, ses rêves en furent teintés, elle rêva de la douceur du corps de Ginny contre le sien, la chaleur de ses lèvres sur sa peau, les frissons lorsque ses doigts glissaient sur son épiderme. Qu'elle soit damnée ! Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de telles fantaisies, elle ne voulait se le permettre.

Elle sortit finalement de son lit pour trouver cela de son amie de nouveau vide et bien fait. Ginny Weasley devait être la seule des enfants roux de Molly et Arthur a avoir de petites manies, une routine bien huilée à laquelle elle dérogeait que rarement. Ce fait avait épaté Hermione au début de leur amitié. Alors que Ron ou même les jumeaux ne faisaient jamais leur lit, rangeaient encore moins souvent leur chambre, Ginny était tout le contraire. Son lit aurait fait pâlir d'envie le plus stricte des militaires, ses vêtements étaient toujours pliés avec soin. Dans d'autres domaines par contre, la jeune femme savait se montrer désinvolte et moins soucieuse. Ce fait avait fasciné son amie, maintenant, cela la faisait sourire.

Lorsque descendit pour prendre son déjeuner avec les autres, Hermione remarqua que la rouquine n'était visible nulle part. Jetant un regard rapide à l'horloge grand-mère des Weasley, elle se rassura en constatant que son aiguille était toujours sur « à la maison ». Elle devait être dans la douche ou dans le jardin probablement. Molly déposa rapidement une assiette emplie de suffisamment de nourriture pour sustenter un régiment. Elle mangea sans trop d'appétit, cherchant continuellement la longue chevelure rousse de son amie, sans réellement se l'avouer.

L'heure de son départ approchant à grands pas, Hermione se surprit à regretter l'absence de celle qu'elle avait pourtant pris la peine d'éviter comme la peste depuis quelques jours. Elle n'osa pas demander à Molly ou à quelqu'un d'autre où pouvait être Ginny. Après un dernier regard au premier plancher, Hermione remonta à la chambre pour se saisir de ses choses avant de quitter pour l'Université.

Au moment où elle allait refermer la porte derrière elle, laissant pour plusieurs mois cette chambre qui était pratiquement la sienne également maintenant, elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules et la repousser à l'intérieur. Elle faillit tomber à la renverse sur son coffre d'effet personnel mais rapidement, le bras de Ginny la retint et lui redonna l'équilibre nécessaire à se tenir de nouveau sur ses jambes. Les bras de Ginny resta au niveau des reins de son amie et elles échangèrent un long regard chargé d'émotions.

Les yeux de Ginny glissèrent sur les lèvres invitantes de son amie. Lentement, elle abaissa les siennes jusqu'à faire contact sensuellement avec la bouche d'Hermione. Il s'agissait d'un baiser à peine plus que chaste, simplement un baiser d'au revoir. Se séparant à contrecoeur, la rouquine murmura à peine quelques millimètres de lèvres roses et chaudes de son amie qui avait toujours les yeux fermés, savourant avec délice l'échange :

« Réfléchis Hermione… »

Puis, n'écoutant que son instinct, Ginny s'empara de nouveau des lèvres d'Hermione avec le désir de garder encore un peu le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes. La rouquine laissa peu après son amie complètement sans voix, les jambes molles, elle quitta sans se retourner.

* * *

Une petite review pour les auteurs ? 


	4. Ca fait mal et ca fait rien

**_Chapitre 4 : Ca fait mal et ça fait rien

* * *

_**

Réfléchir, elle ne faisait que ça depuis que Ginny avait quitté la chambre. Hermione avait mollement récupéré ses bagages et était descendue dans le salon, complètement aseptisée. Elle fit ses adieux aux Weasley, mais évidemment, la rousse endiablée n'était pas présente. A présent, elle était devant les grilles de l'imposante université magique située à Paris. Elle avait transplané à peine la porte du terrier passée, et avait le cœur lourd.

Mais que se passait-il chez elle ? Elle se mettait dans tous ses états le jour le plus important de sa vie, alors qu'elle avait tout le temps de penser plus tard à ce qu'elle avait fait avec Ginny. Elle soupira et passa la porte pour accéder au campus. Elle sortit de son sac ses fiches administratives et un plan de l'université. Elle se mit en quête du bâtiment métamorphose, qui était de couleur bleu sur le plan, mais rouge en réalité. Rouge Gryffondor, c'était de bon augure ! Et pendant le trajet, un nom résonnait dans sa tête : Ginny…

Après s'être perdue et avoir demandé une bonne dizaine de fois son chemin, elle trouva le secrétariat. On lui donna son emploi du temps, 70 de métamorphose sous toutes ses formes et le reste en sortilège, la liste des livres à acheter et la clé de sa chambre. Elle se remit donc en chemin, plan à la main, pour partir à la recherche de sa chambre en premier lieu, et de la librairie universitaire.

La chambre était assez vaste, deux lits, deux bureaux, quelques étagères et autres meubles. Une bibliothèque prête à l'emploi était contre un mur sur lequel on voyait la trace d'un ancien poster. Juste à côté, reliée par une petite porte se trouvait une salle de bain avec une douche, des WC et un lavabo. Hermione posa son sac sur son lit et défit rapidement ses valises. Après avoir rangé ses affaires et installé une photo de ses amis sur sa table de chevet, elle s'allongea quelques instants pour réfléchir au calme.

Elle passa ses mains sous sa nuque et regardait le plafond. Ginny… elle pouvait sentir encore la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes, et cela quelques heures après le baiser échangé. A ce souvenir, elle frissonna. Elle aimerait tant… Non, hors de question ! Elle n'était pas lesbienne. Ginny était juste sa meilleure amie, un point c'est tout. Elles avaient peut-être passé un cap dans leur amitié, mais ce n'était pas de l'amour ! Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi son absence lui faisait autant mal, la faisait autant souffrir ?

« Ce n'est rien, ça va te passer ! Tu as passé six ans avec elle 24 heures sur 24, alors c'est normal qu'elle te manque… »

Atrocement ! Oui, ce manque était quasiment insoutenable. Hermione se redressa et secoua la tête. Non, il en était hors de question. Elle n'allait pas se rendre malade pour ça. Elle prit son sac et se mit en tête de se plonger dans les livres, dans les études. Là au moins, elle aurait l'esprit occupé, et la sublime vision de Ginny en plein orgasme lui passerait.

« Je n'aurais pas le temps de dire Lumos que je me sentirai mieux ! » se répétait-elle sur le chemin.

Absorbée dans son plan de fac, elle ne fit pas attention et bouscula quelqu'un. Son sac tomba sur le sol, répandant son contenu. Elle se baissa pour les ramasser quand elle vit deux genoux fléchir devant elle. Une main lui tendit son agenda. Hermione leva les yeux pour les poser sur un jeune homme. Il devait avoir le même âge qu'elle. Les cheveux noirs coupés courts, quelques mèches lui tombant négligemment sur le visage, il arborait de beaux yeux bleus cachés derrière de fines lunettes de forme rectangulaire. Son regard pétillait de malice. Assez grand, plutôt maigre, sensiblement bronzé, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir pratiqué le quidditch ou un autre sport quelconque. Ses mains fines et ses doigts longs firent penser tout de suite à Hermione à un pianiste. En effet, il en avait l'allure. Un pantalon à pince gris, une chemise blanche, et une veste noire assez légère. Il avait un certain charme. Plutôt un charme certain !

- Je commence bien l'année. A peine arrivée je bouscule la célèbre Hermione Granger ! J'espère que je ne vais pas me prendre un sortilège pour cet affront, dit-il en souriant après l'avoir examiné rapidement. Je me présente, Mark Lawrence. Enchanté de vous connaître, miss.

Tous deux se relevèrent et Hermione lui serra la main.

- Enchantée Mark... Veuillez m'excuser de mon inattention.

- Je vous en prie, Hermione. J'aurai du prendre garde tout autant ! Mais, je remarque que vous ne quittez pas le plan des yeux, aussi j'en déduis que vous êtes quelque peu... perdue. Peut-être pourrais-je vous être d'une quelconque utilité en ce début d'année ? J'ai toujours rêvé d'être une fusion de plan et de boussole...

Hermione sourit. Ce Mark lui plaisait bien. Aimable, intelligent, l'esprit vif, et non dénué d'humour. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait envie de se lâcher un peu en ce début d'année... Elle dit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête.

- Est-ce que vous tenez aussi bien dans la main qu'un de ces deux objets ?

Soudain, elle se rendit compte de l'ambiguïté de ses paroles, et se mit à rougir.

"Mon Dieu, que va-t-il penser de moi ? Ce n'est absolument pas mon genre de sortir de telle chose ! C'est la mauvaise influence de Ginny… " paniqua-t-elle intérieurement.

Cependant, le jeune homme se mit à rire, puis se pencha pour murmure à l'oreille de l'ancienne préfète.

- Il ne tient qu'à vous de le découvrir...

Hermione rougit encore plus, et Mark se remit à rire joyeusement.

- Vous l'avez cherchée, Hermione ! Sur ce, où aurai-je le plaisir de vous conduire ?

- A la librairie universitaire, je vous prie...

Elle fit quelques pas, puis se retourna pour contempler son nouvel ami.

- Je vous propose de nous tutoyer. Après tout, nous avons le même âge !

- Quand ma mère saura ça... Je tutoie la célèbre Hermione Granger… répondit-il avec un demi sourire.

Hermione eut soudain l'impression de se retrouver en face de Ron ou de Harry, voir même d'un mélange des deux. Elle tira la langue au jeune homme, qui fut surpris et amusé.

- Quelle manière ! Je suis outré... Allez, en route ! s'exclama-t-il en la prenant par le bras.

Le coeur d'Hermione se mit à battre plus rapidement, savourant le contact avec Mark. L'odeur légèrement musquée de son ami vint flatter son odorat. Elle eut un sourire. Ce garçon lui plaisait, et elle ferait en sorte de sortir avec lui. Ginny n'occupait plus ses pensées, seul Mark comptait. Finalement, elle n'était pas lesbienne, et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en entrant dans la librairie avec son ami.

Il s'avéra que Mark suivait exactement les mêmes cours qu'elle, et qu'il avait fait ses études à Beaux Bâtons. Il connaissait bien Fleur Delacour, ayant fait parti tous deux du même club de duel. Hermione demanda immédiatement des nouvelles de l'ancienne adversaire d'Harry, n'ayant pas eu le loisir de la voir cet été au Terrier.

Mark voulut absolument porté les sacs de livre, pour prouver que la galanterie n'était morte chez les moins de vingt ans et se montra presque aussi têtue que la gryffondor, qui de son côté voulait faire comprendre que les femmes n'étaient pas des faibles créatures incapables du moindre mouvement sans se casser un ongle. Le ton monta rapidement et Hermione finit par lâcher prise. Elle aimait ce fort caractère, qui lui rappelait Ginny...

"Mais arrête de penser à elle bon sang ! C'est pas possible une telle obsession..."

Après avoir posé ses achats dans sa chambre, Mark n'entra pas en parfait gentleman, ils allèrent déjeuner rapidement à la cafétéria, puis se promenèrent dans la fac pour repérer les salles de cours, les lieux d'études et autres locaux tout aussi important comme ceux des associations.

- Au fait, Hermione, as-tu déjà pensé à ton stage de fin de premier trimestre ? demanda Mark tandis qu'il conjurait deux thés au citron.

Ils se retrouvaient à présent assis sur un banc, profitant du soleil de ce début septembre.

- Pas vraiment. Je suppose que si je le demande, le professeur McGonagall me prendra comme assistante pendant les vacances ! soupira-t-elle.

- Le professeur McGonagall... La Minerva McGonagall ? Celle qui a étendu les Lestrange en deux temps trois mouvements, alors que plusieurs personnes s'y sont cassés les dents ?

- Elle même... sourit Hermione.

- Et bien, tu connais du beau monde. Et elle est bien comme prof ?

- La meilleure que j'ai eue de toute ma scolarité... Et toi ? Que feras-tu comme stage ?

- Mon père est auror, et sa spécialité est la métamorphose. Aussi il va m'emmener en mission avec ces coéquipiers pour me montrer l'usage de cette matière en cas d'incident.

- Ca doit être passionnant !

- Je te dirai cela en retour de stage...

Ils passèrent l'après midi à parler de tout et de rien, et Hermione découvrit un homme sensible, passionnée, et d'une culture rare. Décidemment, il lui plaisait beaucoup.

Après avoir dîner dans un petit bistro près de la fac, Mark raccompagna l'ancienne gryffondor jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Je passe te prendre demain pour le début du cours ? demanda-t-il en restant sur le pas de la porte.

- Avec plaisir. J'ai hâte d'y être...

Ils se regardèrent un moment droit dans les yeux, et Hermione trouva dans ceux de Mark une petite lueur. Elle l'avait déjà vu, mais dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie. Elle chassa le souvenir de Ginny de son esprit et se mit doucement sur la pointe des pieds. Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil d'étonnement, mais fut stupéfait lorsque Hermione posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était agréable, Mark embrassait très bien, mais c'était incomparable par rapport au baiser échangé avec Ginny. Pourquoi ne ressentait-elle pas ce feu qui l'avait consumé ?

"Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser à elle..." se grondait-elle intérieurement tandis que son ami approfondissait le baiser.

Ils se séparèrent, et Mark prit congé, à regret visiblement. Hermione, après avoir fermé la porte, s'allongea sur son lit et soupira. Il fallait absolument qu'elle chasse sa meilleure amie de ses pensées, et elle était sure que seul Mark pourrait y arriver. Quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune femme entra dans la pièce, et Hermione fit connaissance avec sa colocataire, qui était en potion option défense contre les forces du mal.

"Une future Rogue" pensa-t-elle avec amusement avant de s'endormir profondément.

Dans ses songes, elle pouvait entrevoir la silhouette de son nouvel ami. Mais quand elle s'en approchait, ce dernier disparaissait. Elle le cherchait des yeux, mais son regard se posait sur Ginny, à moitié dévêtue. L'ancienne préfète, la stupeur passée, s'approchait lentement de la rouquine et l'embrassait passionnément.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut le lendemain matin. Elle passa une main sur son visage et se redressa dans son lit.

" Mon Dieu, je suis envoûtée..."

* * *

A/N : Une petite review pour Link qui a pondu ce chapitre ? Allez... elle le mérite, faites un effort ! lol 


	5. Tu m'manques

Vraiment toutes nos confuses pour l'attente, mais beaucoup de travail pour Olympe et moi ! En tout cas, très bonne lecture, et merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : **Tu m'manques**

Cela faisait moins d'une heure qu'elle l'avait quitté que déjà elle s'en ennuyait. Elle avait voulu laisser du temps et de l'espace à son amie pour lui permettre de voir clair dans ses sentiments mais personne ne lui avait dit que cela serait aussi déchirant. Maintenant sur le quai 9 ¾, près de la locomotive du Poudlard Express II, l'autre ayant été détruit lors de la guerre quelques mois auparavant, elle discutait, l'esprit ailleurs avec quelques amies. Lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras puissants enserrer sa taille, elle soupira avant de se retourner pour sourire gentiment à son bientôt, ex-copain. Bruce était un garçon bien mais il n'était pas Hermione !

Ginny demanda à Luna de lui garder une place dans son compartiment et amena Bruce un peu à l'écart. Ils montèrent de suite dans le train et Ginny poussa gentiment son ami dans le premier compartiment vide qu'elle croisa. Elle verrouilla la porte et inspira un grand coup avant de se retourner vers Bruce. Ce dernier n'était pas un sot, il avait compris la raison de la manœuvre et s'il était franc, il devait avouer qu'il en était heureux. Pendant l'été, il avait rencontré une sorcière roumaine avec qui il avait sympathisé et avec qui il espérait un peu plus. Ils ressortirent rapidement de la cabine, heureux que tout se soit bien passé et se jurant de garder contact, rester ami était un excellent compromis à leur relation.

C'est le cœur un peu plus léger que la rouquine pénétra dans le compartiment occupé par Luna et quelques autres copines. Ginny s'installa près de la porte, sortit un livre de son sac de voyage et écouta d'une oreille distraite les bavardages des autres filles. Leurs flirts d'été ne l'intéressaient nullement. Elle avait connu mieux, avait connu le meilleur et son cœur se serrait à l'idée que cela n'ait été que l'histoire d'une seule et unique fois. Comment ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Hermione, pouvait ne jamais se répéter ? En écoutant ses amis décrire leurs propres expériences qui sonnait futiles et puériles, elle prenait de plus en plus la mesure de sa propre expérience. Bien qu'au départ, l'alcool ait été le déclencheur, cette nuit-là avait été en fait que l'expression de désirs profonds. Plus le temps passait, plus le fait qu'elle était amoureuse depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne le pensait, apparaissait clairement à la rouquine. Hermione…

Lorsque la sorcière poussant son chariot de friandises fit un arrêt à leur compartiment, Luna se leva et alla se procurer une quantité incroyable de bonbons durs. En passant près de Ginny, elle lui déposa son exemplaire du Chicaneur sur les genoux et retourna à sa place, les bras pleins de friandises. Lorsque le regard de la rouquine tomba sur l'exemplaire, elle dut réprimer un murmure de surprise. L'article proposé par son amie portait le titre : Amitié ou un peu plus ? Il s'agissait d'un test comme il y en avait toujours dans le journal du père Lovegood. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Ginny tourna son regard vers Luna pour tenter de percevoir s'il s'agissait uniquement d'une coïncidence ou d'un fait planifié de la part de l'excentrique Serdaigle. Luna, assise près de la fenêtre, déballait ses bonbons durs, les mettant directement à la poubelle, conservant précieusement l'emballage aux couleurs vives. Une fois de plus, Ginny pensa que son amie était certes spéciale et le mot était faible mais oh combien perceptible.

Souriant au comportement de son amie, elle jeta un œil aux questions du test. Rapidement, la rouquine s'amusa des questions et encore plus des réponses offertes. De toutes évidences, ce test n'aurait pas reçu l'approbation d'Hermione quant à sa teneur scientifique mais il eut pour effet de faire sourire la rouquine.

Bientôt, le train ralentit et la gare de Pré-Au-Lard, elle aussi refaite à neuf depuis une attaque lors de la guerre, fut visible. Ginny qui avait revêtu sa robe de sorcière était prête à rejoindre les autres aux attelages leur épargnant le reste du trajet jusqu'au château. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle faisait se chemin dans ce sens, en tant qu'étudiante du moins, qui sait ce que l'avenir lui réservait ! Penchée vers l'avant, elle observa l'imposante silhouette du château se profiler doucement dans la nuit tombée. La nostalgie s'empara d'elle. Plus que quelques mois à passer dans cet endroit ayant été témoin de plusieurs de ses joies et de quelques peines également. Quelques mois sans Hermione à ses côtés pour lui tenir compagnie les longues soirées d'hiver. Quelques moi sans Hermione pour gentiment lui rappeler qu'elle avait des devoirs qui attendaient. Qui veillerait à ce qu'elle ne passe pas tout son temps sur son balai cette année ? Qui serait la première à lui souhaiter une bonne journée à chaque matin ?

Ginny n'était pas le type de fille non autonome mais avec les années, elle avait comprit qu'Hermione avait besoin de se sentir utile. Elle l'avait donc laissé jouer le rôle de la grande sœur avec elle, puis avec le temps, celui d'amie, et de meilleure amie. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus dans son quotidien, qui allait remplacer Hermione ? Personne ! Personne ne pourrait jamais remplacer Hermione ! La jeune Granger allait lui manquer terriblement. D'autant plus maintenant que la rouquine avait compris la signification réelle de son lien avec la jeune femme.

Le festin de bienvenue fut étrange pour plusieurs raisons. La première étant que Dumbledore ne le présidait pas. Le mage ayant donné sa propre vie pour sauver celle de Harry l'année précédente. Évidement, la perte d'Albus Dumbledore créait un vide immense au sein de la communauté magique mais ce vide était encore plus palpable à Poudlard même. Minerva McGonagall ferait sans aucun doute, une excellente directrice, mais cela n'empêchait pas les plus vieux de sentir le manque que créait le décès de Dumbledore.

Ginny constata également que le festin n'avait pas la même saveur ni ambiance maintenant qu'elle était la seule Weasley présente. Quand les jumeaux étaient toujours présents, ils savaient animer la fête. Même avec Ron, on riait bien. Maintenant, elle se sentait seule. Bien entendu, elle avait de nombreux amis, de maison ou d'autres mais ils n'étaient pas Ron ou encore Harry et encore moins Hermione.

Ce soir-là, on la félicita chaudement dans la tour des Gryffondors, elle avait été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. Évidement, elle en était très heureuse, c'était un honneur important et un poste qu'elle visait en secret depuis son entrée dans l'équipe mais elle aurait aimé célébrer avec ceux qui n'étaient pas là.

Elle finit par aller retrouver son dortoir avec les autres filles de son année, les elfes de maison avaient déjà déposé toutes ses choses près du lit qu'elle occupait depuis le début de sa scolarité. En fait, ce n'était pas à proprement parlé le même lit mais il occupait la même position d'une chambre à l'autre, c'est-à-dire près de la fenêtre. Après une douche rapide et avoir enfilé son pyjama, la rouquine se laissa tomber lourdement dans son lit, croisa les mains derrière sa tête et regarda sans le voir, le dais de son lit. Ses pensées étaient à mille lieux, étaient avec une brunette de sa connaissance.

La nuit fut courte, ou plutôt très longue puisqu'elle ne trouva pas le sommeil aisément. Elle observa la course de l'astre de la nuit jusqu'à ce que le rond globe lunaire ne soit plus visible de sa place dans son lit. Elle finit par s'endormir, ayant perdue la bataille contre son esprit lubrique qui lui avait rappelé, victorieux, dans les détails son unique nuit d'amour avec Hermione. Elle s'éveilla quelque peu honteuse de la nature de son rêve, espérant de tout cœur ne pas avoir parlé dans son sommeil et encore moins avoir crier réellement le nom de son amante au moment critique.

Apparemment, elle avait su se tenir même en dormant. Ses camarades de chambrée dormaient toujours à points fermés. Une douche froide s'imposait. Ginny laissa couler longuement l'eau sur son corps, profitant du fait que les autres dormaient toujours pour accaparer la cabine de douche le temps qu'elle voulait. En plus, puisque l'ondée était plutôt froide, personne ne se plaindrait de manquer d'eau chaude lorsque son tour viendrait.

Par la suite, elle s'habilla, de son uniforme traditionnel. Elle noua ses cheveux en un simple catogan, n'ayant après tout personne à séduire ! Plusieurs soupirs plus tard, elle était enfin prête à descendre à la grande salle. Elle se servit un bol de porridge, se servit un verre de jus de citrouille puis grignota une pomme en lisant la Gazette des sorciers. La grande salle se remplit rapidement mais elle n'en avait pas trop conscience, lisant avec attention le compte-rendu du match de Quidditch qui avait opposé les Canons de Chuddley aux Faucons de Falmouth, la veille.

C'est la voix de McGonagall qui lui fit lever le nez de son journal. Cette dernière invitait les préfets à distribuer les horaires. Puis :

« Puisque aucun candidat ne s'est présenté pour occuper le poste de professeur de métamorphose, veuillez prendre note que les étudiants ayant ce cours à l'horaire aujourd'hui seront priés de se présenter à la bibliothèque où Madame Pince vous indiquera quelques lectures selon votre niveau. »

Cette nouvelle intrigua bon nombre d'entre eux. Les plus vieux prièrent que le ministère ne décide pas d'envoyer un de ses représentant. Poudlard ne survivrait sans doute pas à une autre Dolorès Ombrage. Comme si elle avait lu dans leurs pensées, McGonagall ajouta d'une voix qui ne laissait pas de place à la réplique :

« Comptez sur moi pour vous trouver un ou une enseignant digne de ce poste. Dès demain, les cours seront assurés par quelqu'un de compétant, je vous le promets. Sur ce… bonne journée messieurs dames. »

Lorsque Ginny reçut finalement son horaire, elle constata qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de se présenter à madame Pince ce jour-là. Son premier cours de métamorphose étant prévu pour le lendemain seulement. Comme presque toute l'école, la rouquine proposa quelques noms de personnes susceptibles d'occuper l'ancien poste de la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard.

Le premier cours de cette année-là, était potion avancée avec le toujours égal à lui-même Severus Rogue. Il n'avait aucunement changé et ne changerait probablement jamais, du moins c'est ce que croyait le reste de la communauté magique, sauf Ginny. Elle l'avait vu sous son vrai jour. En attendant l'impétueux professeur, elle se plongea dans ses souvenirs, des souvenirs noirs qu'elle n'oublierait jamais.

------------

_Il s'agissait de l'une des attaques les plus dures et les plus violentes jamais organisées par le Seigneur de Ténèbres. Les aurors du ministère avaient vu leurs effectifs réduire considérablement pendant la guerre et n'étaient plus en mesure d'assurer la sécurité de la communauté magique. L'Ordre du Phénix était de pratiquement tous les combats mais eux aussi avaient subit des pertes. Les informateurs de Dumbledore l'avaient mis au courant des projets de Voldemort et une embuscade avait été planifiée. _

_Des équipes de deux avaient rapidement pris forme dès que les choses avaient commencé à être sérieuse, peu après la cinquième année du célèbre Harry Potter. Ne voulant pas être en reste, Ginny avait fortement insisté auprès de sa mère pour faire partie de quelques missions. Bien que Molly ait fait tous les temps, sa fille était déterminée et se passerait de l'accord de ses parents s'il le fallait. Elle avait déjà trop vu de cette guerre pour rester sagement derrière et attendre que d'autres y mettent un point final._

_L'embuscade avait fonctionné parfaitement, les équipes faisant s'écrouler plusieurs personnes cagoulées. Le tout semblait se dessiner pour être une victoire décisive de l'Ordre sur les sbires de Voldemort. Cependant, la cadence changea soudainement, les mangemorts se firent plus nombreux, les combattants du bien en ayant plein les bras._

_À un moment, Rogue et McGonagall, qui formaient une équipe des plus efficaces, se retrouvèrent acculés par plusieurs encagoulés. Les sorts pleuvaient de toute part. Les deux professeurs sachant pertinemment que leur temps était compté, donnaient tout ce qu'ils avaient pour tenter de départir le monde du plus grand nombre de mangemorts possible. Severus Rogue, bien que blessé et à bout de force, parvint à se débarrasser définitivement de son pire ennemi. Lucius Malfoy avait probablement blessé mortellement le professeur de potion et ancien mangemorts mais ce dernier n'aurait pas la joie de le voir mourir, puisque sa propre vie lui fut enlevée avant._

_Tout près de lui, Minerva McGonagall avait maille à partir avec un couple peu commode. Les Lestrange s'acharnaient sur le professeur de métamorphose avec toute la hargne et la violence qui étaient leurs. L'écossaise parvint à s'en débarrasser une fois pour toute mais pas sans mal. Son état n'était guerre mieux que celui de son collègue et déjà d'autres mangemorts accouraient venger la mort de trois des leurs._

_Les deux enseignants se regardèrent et se firent silencieusement leurs adieux, prêts à affronter leur mort quasi certaine. Ils ne devirent leur salut qu'à l'intervention miraculeuse et musclée de Ginny et sa coéquipière, Hermione. Les deux jeunes femmes maîtrisèrent rapidement les mangemorts restant. La jeune Granger courut soigner les deux blessés, plutôt McGonagall puisque Rogue refusa qu'elle lui vienne en aide. Il avait sa fierté après tout !_

_Alors que le maître de potion tentait de se remettre sur ses pieds malgré l'importance de ses blessures, un mangemort ayant feint sa mort pointa rageusement sa baguette sur le « traître ». Rogue le vit au dernier instant, voyant comme au ralentit, le moment de sa mort. Il vit presque le sort quitter le bout de la baguette de son opposant, il ferma les yeux, anticipant la douleur qui l'achèverait pour sûr. Mais l'impact ne vint jamais. Se risquant à ouvrir un œil pour regarder ce qui retenait son meurtrier d'en finir, il le vit s'effondrer lourdement sur le parvis, sa baguette lui glissant des mains, n'ayant jamais eu le temps de lancer correctement l'Avada Kedavra qui lui était destiné. Derrière le corps, maintenant étendu sur le sol, du mangemort, Rogue vit une silhouette élancée se découper dans la brume du soir, la baguette toujours tendue._

_Leurs regards se fixèrent l'un à l'autre un long moment. Rogue devait sa vie au tir rapide et précis de Ginny Weasley, étudiante d'à peine 16 ans. Ses jambes flanchèrent, ainsi que son esprit, s'en était trop, même pour lui. Il tomba mollement sur le sol, complètement épuisé. Aussitôt, la rouquine accourut pour lui venir en aide. Retrouvant un peu de son orgueil et de sa mauvaise foi, Rogue argua qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, surtout pas d'une gamine à peine sortit de son landau._

_« Sauf votre respect professeur, LA FERME ! » tonna Ginny en intima l'homme au silence alors qu'elle jetait un œil à ses blessures. La guerre lui ayant donné quelques notions en secourisme, elle tenta de soigner de son mieux son patient peu commode. « Je vais faire mon possible, les médicomages doivent être en route maintenant, ils prendront la relève. En attendant, monsieur, je vous interdis d'ouvrir la bouche, surtout si c'est pour m'insulté. Gardez vos énergies, vous aurez tout le reste de votre vie pour m'insulter. »_

_À ce commentaire, Rogue ne put retenir un petit sourire. Jamais encore on ne lui avait répondu ainsi. Toujours on le craignait, toujours on l'évitait. Cette jeune rousse têtue avait du chien et du caractère et il aimait cela. Il devait avouer que sans elle, il n'aurait plus eu le loisir de critiquer du tout, alors il fit comme demandé, il se tut. Attendant les guérisseurs sur qui il déversa son fiel en compensation. Lorsqu'il fut amené sur une civière, Rogue chercha du regard sa sauveuse rousse. Ayant son attention, il la remercia d'un simple geste de tête qui voulait pourtant tout dire._

_Dès lors, la relation entre Ginny et son professeur de potion avait changé du tout au tout. Un respect mutuel formait les bases de ce qui pouvait être considéré comme un amitié naissante. Cependant, en public, Rogue restait le même qu'avant, n'hésitant pas à injurier la rouquine s'il en ressentait le besoin. En privé, l'homme agissait tout autrement, il avait même proposé à la jeune femme de lui enseigner tout ce qu'il savait sur l'art des potions puisque la jeune Weasley démontrait de l'intérêt et un talent certain en la matière._

---------------------------------

Ginny fut sortie de ses souvenirs par l'arrivée du professeur Rogue qui débuta son cours de potion avancée. Pendant que ses élèves s'affairaient à la confection d'une potion de guérison, l'homme passa les plans de cours à chacun de ses étudiants. Arrivé à la hauteur de Ginny, il lui lança un commentaire peu plaisant et lui glissa son parchemin. Sur ce dernier, Rogue avait indiqué ses disponibilités après les heures de classe pour des cours avancés. Ensemble ils visaient des études supérieures en ce domaine pour la jeune femme et travaillaient dans ce sens. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit une Gryffondor, Severus Rogue devait bien avouer que la jeune Weasley avait du talent et qu'il serait stupide de la gâcher.

Le reste de la première journée de classe de la jeune femme se passa somme toute bien. Pendant qu'elle était en classe, elle parvenait à sortir Hermione de ses pensées. Elle pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose que la douceur des lèvres de son amie ou encore l'éclat si particulier de ses yeux.

Par contre, il n'en fut pas ainsi pour sa soirée où le souvenir d'Hermione l'envahit de nouveau, lui redonnant du fil à tordre avec son esprit lubrique. Elle finit par s'endormir et ne rêva pas du corps de son amante d'une nuit. Elle en fut reconnaissante à son esprit, elle avait besoin de sommeil après tout et rêver à leur nuit d'amour n'était rien pour aider au repos de la jeune femme.

Une autre journée débuta de la même manière que tant d'autre. Cette fois, Ginny descendit à la grande salle en même temps que certaines des filles de son dortoir, discutant de tout et de rien. Lorsqu'elle passa les grandes portes de bois massif de la grande salle, son regard se posa aussitôt sur la table professorale.

Sa mâchoire tomba jusqu'au troisième sous-sol sous le coup de la surprise !

* * *

Gros bisous et à très bientôt !

Olympe et Link


	6. Zen

N/A : Un autre chapitre, qui on l'espère vous plaira. N'hésitez surtout pas à nous faire savoir ce que vous pensez de cette petite histoire sans prétention !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Zen

* * *

Hermione s'habilla rapidement pour ne pas faire attendre Mark. Ce dernier l'attendait sur le pas de la porte, une rose à la main ; Hermione rougit sur le coup. Elle était tombée sur la perle rare. Elle l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Le jeune homme passa un bras autour de ses épaules et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria.

Ils déjeunèrent rapidement, leur premier cours étant à huit heures. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, de l'appréhension qu'ils avaient à commencer la faculté. Ils allaient ranger leur plateau quand une voix retentie de nulle part.

- Hermione Granger est appelée dans le bureau de la directrice ! Je répète, Hermione Granger est attendue urgemment dans le bureau de madame la directrice.

Hermione et Mark échangèrent un regard, étonnés. La jeune femme sentait la panique monter en elle. Etre convoquée dès le premier jour était de mauvais augure. Mark l'embrassa tendrement, pour lui donner courage, et elle se dirigea du pas du condamné vers le bureau de la responsable. En entrant, elle eut la surprise de sa vie.

Que faisait Minerva McGonagall, honorable directrice de Poulard, en train de se crêper verbalement le chignon avec la directrice de l'université.

- Miss Granger, vous tombez bien ! s'exclama sèchement McGonagall.

Cependant, une petite lueur malicieuse brillait dans son regard.

- J'essayais d'expliquer à votre… responsable que Poudlard avait besoin de vous cette année.

- Pardon ? demanda Hermione, abasourdie.

- Oui, depuis que j'ai pris la direction de cette école, il n'y a pas de professeur de métamorphose. Je n'ai eu aucun candidat de valable. Aussi, je venais arranger vos horaires pour que vous puissez donner des cours.

- Mais c'est impossible ! s'époumonait la directrice. Dans l'emploi du temps que vous me proposez, miss Granger raterait deux cours de métamorphose sur 5, et un cours de sortilège.

- Dois-je vous rappeler, Mary, que vous m'avez demandée il y a quelques années de prendre une chaire dans votre faculté ! Je suis la meilleure en métamorphose, et je pense être suffisamment compétente pour donner des leçons particulières à miss Granger si besoin est !

- Mais… objecta la directrice.

- Laissez-moi finir ! Quant aux sortilèges, est-il vraiment nécessaire de vous rappeler le curriculum vitae de Filius Flitwick ? Je vous signale qu'Albus Dumbledore, Merlin ait son âme, savait s'entourer de collaborateurs compétents !

Mary soupira. Elle abandonnait la lutte. Il était de notoriété que Minerva McGonagall obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait.

- Mis Granger, êtes-vous intéressée par cette offre ? demanda la directrice.

La jeune femme se retint de sauter au cou de McGonagall et hocha frénétiquement la tête.

- Bien, tout est arrangé ! Il ne fallait pas faire autant d'histoire pour si peu ! commenta McGonagall, de mauvaise foi, comme toute écossaise. Miss Granger, venez avec moi à Poudlard, et voyons ce que nous pouvons faire pour vos heures de cours.

L'ancienne directrice posa une main sur l'épaule de sa nouvelle enseignante et toutes deux transplanèrent devant les grilles de Poudlard.

- Donc, miss Granger, nous sommes d'accord, finit pas dire McGonagall au bout d'une demi heure d'entretien. Lundi, vous êtes en faculté, ainsi que le mardi matin. Mardi après midi, mercredi et jeudi matin, vous donnez des cours à Poudlard, et le soir Flitwick et moi nous chargeons des options qui vous manquent. Je doute avoir beaucoup de travail, vous connaissant. Jeudi après midi et vendredi matin, fac, vendredi après midi et samedi matin, ici. Et le reste, week-end où bon vous semble !

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle était ravie. Cette année s'annonçait plus qu'intéressante.

- Votre salaire…

- Parce que je suis payée ? demanda Hermione, étonnée.

- Evidemment ! Vous n'êtes pas une elfe de maison… Oh, veuillez m'excuser, miss Granger,j'avais oublié… se reprit aussitôt McGonagall en voyant l'air outré de son ancienne élève.

Elles discutèrent des dernières formalités administratives, puis Hermione apposa sa signature sur le contrat.

- Vous allez y arriver ? demanda McGonagall.

- Je pense que oui… rassura la jeune femme.

- Vous savez, j'ai sérieusement envisagé toutes les possibilités, mais je ne voyais que vous pour ce poste.

Elle se tut un instant, souriant à sa jeune collègue.

- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi cette p… pimbêche de directrice ne vous a pas fait passer directement en deuxième année, contre mon avis et celui de Flitwick. C'est un blasphème ! Enfin, les voies de Mary sont impénétrables ! reprit la directrice de Poudlard en soupirant.

Hermione eut un demi sourire. Elle ne pensait pas que son ancien professeur avait une aussi haute opinion d'elle, et ça lui réchauffait le cœur.

- Vous pouvez retourner à l'université, mais je vous veux demain matin dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. J'ai promis aux élèves que je leur présenterai leur nouveau professeur, bien que la plupart vous connaissent…

- J'y serai avec grand plaisir !

- Pour plus de commodité, dès demain je vous attribuerai un logement de fonction, dan lequel vous pourrez transplaner directement. Permettez-moi de vous raccompagner, professeur Granger…

Hermione rougit légèrement à ce nom. Cela lui faisait vraiment bizarre. Elle se dépêcha de transplaner pour l'université et courut dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la salle de cours. Mark avait gardé une place à côté de lui dans l'amphithéâtre, et avait l'air passablement inquiet. Cependant, quand il vit l'air extatique de son amie, il fut immédiatement soulagé.

- Tu as devant toi le nouveau professeur de métamorphose de Poudlard… murmura Hermione en s'asseyant.

- C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Mark.

- Monsieur Lawrence ! gronda doucement le professeur.

- Non, pas du tout… chuchota Hermione quand le professeur reprit son cours sur l'apparition de la métamorphose à l'antiquité grecque. Je te filerai mon emploi du temps à la fin de l'heure.

- Superbe, je vais pouvoir me faire entretenir par une femme… murmura Mark en souriant.

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude indigné, mais se retenait de rire.

Le cours finit rapidement, et les deux amis sortirent dans le couloir. Mark attrapa Hermione par les hanches et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Et si nous allions fêter ta promotion ? J'ai repéré un petit restaurant pas très loin. Nous avons le temps avant le prochain cours…

Il s'avéra que Mark avait très bon goût. Le déjeuner fut parfait, et le jeune homme avait fait preuve d'une galanterie parfaite, tenant les portes, tirant les chaises pour les repousser par la suite. Hermione était aux portes du bonheur. Elle avait trouvé l'homme parfait, à elle maintenant de le garder !

L'après midi fut studieuse, et le soir, après avoir grignoter quelques sandwich, les deux amis partirent travailler d'arrache pied à la bibliothèque.

Comme la veille, Mark raccompagna Hermione jusqu'à sa chambre et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne pourrais déjeuner avec toi demain matin, mais je te retrouve en cours le plus tôt possible.

- Et après, je ne te verrai pas pendant deux jours, soupira-t-il. Vais-je y survivre ?

Hermione ne sut s'il plaisantait ou pas. Elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit et partit se coucher. Le lendemain, la journée serait longue. Poudlard… elle avait hâte d'y retourner. Certes, il n'y aurait ni Ron ni Harry, mais elle serait en ces murs si familiers. Et elle y reverrait Ginny…

Hermione secoua la tête. Non, ne plus penser à sa meilleure amie de cette façon ! Elle était avec Mark maintenant, et elle était sure qu'il la comblerait ! Etait-elle amoureuse ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais de toute façon, elle pourrait le devenir. Elle s'endormit sur cette pensée réjouissante. L'avenir s'annonçait radieux pour elle.

Le lendemain, elle s'habilla rapidement et transplaner pour Pré au Lard. Une calèche, tirée par deux sombrals, l'attendait pour la conduire à la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Il était 7 heures du matin quand elle arriva dans la grande salle. McGonagall se leva, souriante, tandis que les quelques élèves présents la regardaient avec étonnement. Une fois assise, la jeune femme salua les professeurs présents, et commença à déjeuner en discutant avec McGonagall. Cependant, elle sentit un regard posé sur elle. Elle leva lentement les yeux et son cœur rata un battement. Ginny était à l'autre bout de la salle, arrêtée net, comme pétrifiée. Hermione sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait, sans comprendre le pourquoi de ce phénomène. Son estomac s'était contracté. Elle avait envie de quitter rapidement la table et de serrer Ginny dans ses bras, de…

« Ah non ! Je t'interdis de penser à ça Hermione ! »

Le nouveau professeur ne savait que faire. Elle se décida à sourire de manière contractée à sa meilleure amie, et reprit son petit déjeuner. Mais cela n'était qu'en apparence. Une tempête intérieure l'agitait, et elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la rive…

* * *

Voilà... vous voyez ce petit bouton mauve (bleu si votre écran est mal ajusté lol) en bas à gauche... Avouez que vous avez très envie d'appuyer dessus ! Faut pas vous gêner...


	7. Vérité

Hello tout le monde !

Voilà la suite de cette fic. En espérant que vous serez comblez (mdr) dans vos attentes ! Bisous, bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : **Vérité**

Lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la grande salle pour poser son regard sur l'objet de ses pensées, elle avait cru qu'elle dormait toujours et qu'elle rêvait. Après tout, de ravoir Hermione avec elle à Poudlard était l'un de ses rêves les plus chers. Pendant un moment, elle ne pouvait croire en sa chance. Elle avait vite compris que son amie devait être celle que McGonagall avait été cherché pour leur enseigner la métamorphose cette année-là. Puis Hermione avait relevé la tête et avait plongé son regard dans le sien. Ce fut comme si le monde avait cessé de tourner, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Le sourire dont la gratifia la brunette fit s'emballer son cœur. Évidement, elle lui rendit, alors que son esprit comprenait toute l'étendue des possibilités qu'offrait le retour d'Hermione à Poudlard.

Elle avait dû se reprendre, après tout, elle bloquait sans raison, l'entrée de la grande salle. Elle avait été retrouver ses amis à la table des Gryffondors. Eux aussi avaient remarqué la présence de leur ancienne préfète en chef à la table professorale. Tous s'en réjouissaient. Bien que parfois, Hermione Granger était considérée comme étant trop sérieuse pour son propre bien, elle n'en demeurait pas moins une personne appréciée, aimée et respectée parmi ses pairs.

Ginny eut de la difficulté à manger, trop excitée à l'idée d'avoir sa meilleure amie comme enseignante. Elle regardait sans cesse sa montre, calculant même les secondes restante avant d'avoir la joie de se retrouver dans la même salle de classe qu'Hermione Granger. Dire qu'elle allait avoir un avant-midi complet à attendre le moment où elle pourrait rejoindre sa meilleure amie. Le temps était quelque chose d'étrange, passant toujours trop lentement lorsque l'on était dans l'attente et toujours trop vite lorsque c'était le contraire.

Le moment tant attendu se présenta enfin, après le repas du midi, auquel la rouquine ne toucha pratiquement pas non plus. Elle avait bien d'autre chose en tête que la nourriture. Elle s'était levée rapidement, et prit la direction de sa salle de cours. Ginny avait pratiquement coursé les derniers mètres la séparant de son amie. Hermione attendait derrière le bureau professoral que tous eurent pris place. Sa nervosité était palpable et la rouquine tenta de la rassurer en lui souriant gentiment. Le sourire crispé que lui retourna la jeune Granger, l'informa que la partie n'était pas gagnée. Commencer avec les septièmes années de Gryffondors et de Serpentards ne devait pas aider à relaxer pour une jeune professeur jetée dans la fausse aux lions ainsi. Ginny ne doutait pas une seconde que son amie se monterait à la hauteur et réussirait cet autre défi que l'on lui proposait. Elle avait confiance en elle et en ses capacités et se promis d'être présente pour épauler Hermione tout au long de l'année.

Le cours débuta et malgré quelques sarcasmes des Serpentards, le tout se passa bien. Il s'agissait en fait de révision de l'année précédente. Ginny ayant déjà plus que les connaissances requises aurait pu trouver le temps long et pénible mais passer du temps à observer, regarder, celle que l'on aimait, était loin d'être long ou pénible. Pendant tout le cours, Ginny tenta de capter l'attention d'Hermione mais cette dernière semblait toujours l'éviter. À un moment, elle se demanda si le sourire qu'elle lui avait servi ce matin avait été sincère. L'attitude de celle qui était maintenant son professeur était redevenu ce qu'il avait été au Terrier après leur nuit ensemble. Cette constatation blessa Ginny plus profondément qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible.

Lorsqu'elle avait embrassé Hermione dans sa chambre avant de quitter pour prendre le Poudlard Express, elle avait cru, que peut-être… Apparemment, elle avait pris ses désirs pour des réalités. Elle dut se faire violence pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient aux coins de ses yeux. Elle fut soulagée lorsque la cloche indiquant la fin des cours, se fit entendre. Elle quitta la classe sans un regard pour celle qui avait été jadis sa meilleure amie. Maintenant, elle l'avait perdue. Hermione la fuyait, Hermione ne voulait plus d'elle. Peut-être même qu'elle la dégoûtait ? Peut-être Hermione ne pouvait-elle pas rester près de celle qui l'avait souillé, celle qui l'avait abusé. Tout se mêlait dans la tête rousse de Ginny. Elle n'avait plus de point de repère, tout était confus, tout lui blessait l'âme. Plus rien ne la réconfortait, elle voulait pleurer, elle voulait que ça cesse. Que tout redevienne comme avant. Au moins, avant cette erreur, elle avait l'amitié d'Hermione. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus rien.

Elle dut se faire violence et puiser au plus profond d'elle-même pour trouver la force de continuer ses cours ce jour-là. Ses amis s'inquiétèrent du changement subit dans l'attitude de la rouquine, elle les rassura mollement, ne convainquant personne avec ses excuses bidons. Dès la fin des cours, elle monta à sa chambre pour se saisir de son balai et s'envola dans l'air tiède du parc. Le vent dans les cheveux, la brise sur sa peau, elle poussa son balai à l'extrême, tentant de distancer le malheur qui s'était abattu sur sa vie comme un orage par une belle journée d'été.

Pour sa part, Hermione s'était réfugiée dans les appartements que lui avait fait préparer McGonagall. Elle avait besoin d'être seule, de réfléchir. Revoir Ginny l'avait chamboulée à un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible. Elle avait bien tenté de reprendre là où leur amitié s'était toujours tenu mais avait échoué lamentablement. Par peur, par lâcheté, elle avait fuit de nouveau. Évitant avec brio sa rouquine d'amie. Pas évident lorsque vous devez lui enseigner !

Pourquoi sa vie avait-elle pris cette tangente si compliquée soudainement. Elle était bien dans sa petite vie. Elle avait une meilleure amie comme on ne peut qu'en rêver, elle était entourée de gens fabuleux, exceptionnels. Voldemort avait été vaincu, les mangemorts restant étaient traqués et ne causaient plus de trouble. Il y avait même un nouveau ministre de la magie, compétent celui-là. Puis tout avait basculé. Une nuit, c'est tout ce que ça avait pris pour renverser tête par-dessus cul sa petite vie paisible. Maintenant, elle devait combattre des désirs malsains envers sa meilleure amie. Tenter de s'investir honnêtement dans sa relation débutante avec ce qui pourrait très bien s'avérer l'homme parfait pour elle. Conjuguer étude et enseignement. Sans parler du fait qu'elle devrait un jour ou l'autre avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Ginny. En toute rationalité, elle savait que la situation n'était pas des plus saines. Il s'agissait sans doute d'une bombe à retardement et il valait mieux qu'elle la désamorce rapidement. Le problème, si Hermione était honnête avec elle-même, était qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire à son amie.

Lorsque Ginny était venue lui souhaiter un bon départ, elle l'avait embrassé et lui avait demandé de réfléchir. Ironiquement, pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione ne voulait pas réfléchir. Les conclusions qui pouvaient découler de ce questionnement lui faisaient trop peur.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Hermione Granger ! Tu fuis, tu te caches, pire tu refuses de réfléchir ! Ce n'est tellement pas toi ! » se réprima elle-même la nouvelle enseignante.

Hermione quitta le confort de ses appartements pour se mettre à la recherche de Ginny. Elle avait trouvé au fond d'elle un peu de courage pour tenter d'y voir plus clair et un entretient avec la rouquine semblait de mise. Elle était une Gryffondor après tout, elle devait affronter ses peurs et continuer à avancer malgré ses incertitudes personnelles. Elle marcha longtemps, rencontrant parfois des groupes d'élèves la félicitant pour son nouveau poste, croisant même des nouveaux collègues qui semblaient heureux de sa nomination.

Pendant près d'une heure, elle chercha, sans résultat la tête rousse qui occupait la plupart de ses pensées ces derniers jours. Hermione fit tous les coins et recoins susceptibles d'accueillir son amie. Apercevant Bruce Wayne, le petit copain de Ginny, elle l'interpella. Le jeune homme sembla surpris lorsque la nouvelle enseignante lui demanda si Ginny était avec lui. Il savait qu'Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley se disaient tout, comment cela se faisait-il que la brunette ne soit pas au courant alors de leur rupture ? Il lui relata le fait, qui surprit grandement Hermione qui tenta pitoyablement de ne pas le laisser paraître. Elle le remercia et continua à chercher la rouquine qui décidément lui cachait bien des choses. Croisant Luna au détour d'un couloir, elle lui demanda :

« Excuse-moi Luna. Tu n'aurais pas vu Ginny par hasard ? »

L'excentrique Serdaigle qui arborait un étrange collier fait de toute évidence à la main, dévisagea longuement Hermione, comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser. Puis inclinant la tête vers la gauche, Luna répondit d'une voix qui aurait fait pâlir Trewlaney par son mysticisme :

« J'aurais cru que vous sauriez la réponse à cette question professeur. »

Hermione dévisagea longuement la Serdaigle. Il lui fallut un long moment avant de se souvenir, qu'effectivement, elle était professeur maintenant. Elle aurait dû être accoutumée maintenant à l'étrange façon d'être de Luna Lovegood mais Hermione se dit qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à comprendre ce phénomène. Elle se contenta de sourire pathétiquement à l'élève de septième année et prit congé sans demander d'autres explications. Elle avait déjà suffisamment de chose dans sa tête sans rajouter à cela, les paroles d'une excentrique.

Alors qu'elle allait tourner le coin, elle entendit Luna crier à son attention :

« Capitaine de Quidditch, c'est ce qu'elle est maintenant. Où croyez-vous qu'elle soit professeur Granger ? »

Hermione s'arrêta net. Ginny avait été promue capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor ? Et elle ne lui avait pas dit ? C'était pourtant le genre de nouvelle dont se serait empressée de partager avec elle la rouquine autrefois. L'enseignante baisa la tête et soupira. C'était effectivement le genre de nouvelle qui aurait été partagé avec elle, AVANT ! Vraiment tout avait changé. Elle en voulut un moment à Ginny, elle aurait pu lui envoyer un hibou express, ou même le lui dire avant ou après le cours de métamorphose de l'après-midi. Mais ce sentiment la quitta rapidement lorsque sa conscience fit remonter en elle son propre comportement. Ginny ne pouvait lui dire si elle-même la fuyait et évitait d'être avec elle.

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, prenant soudainement conscience de l'impact de ses agissements, non pas seulement dans sa propre vie mais également dans celle de Ginny et maintenant de Mark. Mais dans quel merdier c'était-elle embarquée ? Sa tête tournait, elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elle prit appuis sur le mur le plus près, se sentant nauséeuse. Non, ça ne pouvait pas continuer, elle devait voir Ginny, elle devait parler avec elle, elle devait tenter d'y voir plus clair, pour son salut mais également pour celui de son amie.

Prenant de grandes respirations, se forçant à reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même, elle attendit un long moment. Attendant d'être certaine de pouvoir supporter un échange avec sa meilleure amie. Meilleure amie si Ginny désirait toujours l'être. Pourrait-elle lui en vouloir si Ginny décidait de ne plus rien vouloir savoir d'elle ? Non évidement, elle était celle qui avait agit comme une sotte.

Enfin prête, elle se remit en marche et prit la direction du stade de Quidditch. Elle scruta le ciel longuement, tentant d'apercevoir une jeune femme sur un balai, quelque part dans ce ciel qui commençait à revêtir sa robe étoilée. Elle ne la vit nulle part. Soupirant, son regard se porta sur une forme, assise dans les estrades. Les faibles rayons de la lune éclairaient tout de même la chevelure de feu de la personne, laissant peu de doute sur l'identité de l'individu. Hermione se dirigea vers l'escalier menant aux gradins, elle monta en silence jusqu'au niveau où se trouvait son amie et prit place à son côté, toujours sans un mot.

Ginny avait vu Hermione entrer dans le stade désert et attendait maintenant le discours fatidique, dont elle était certaine, qui justifiait la présence de son amie. Un côté d'elle ne voulait pas entendre les mots qu'elle anticipait. L'autre, se disait que ces mots mettraient fin à toute ambiguïté et qu'elle s'en sentirait probablement mieux, après un long, très long moment.

Jouant avec le manche de son balai, Ginny attendait. Hermione, pour sa part, cherchait une phrase de départ, quelque chose d'intelligent, de sensé et qui guiderait la conversation sur le chemin qu'elle voulait qu'elle prenne. Aussi vive d'esprit qu'elle était, elle ne trouvait rien, et cela la frustrait à un point où elle soupira de rage et se prit la tête entre les mains. Le regard d'Hermione se posa sur le balai que tenait fermement Ginny, comme s'il était le seul lien qui la retenait à la réalité.

« Félicitations pour ta nomination au poste de capitaine. Tu le mérites amplement et je suis certaine que tu sauras tirer le meilleur de ton équipe. » commença Hermione d'une voix peu sûre mais qu'elle voulait amicale. Depuis quand est-ce que c'était devenue difficile de parler avec Ginny ? Elle connaissait la réponse à cette question mais refusait de se l'avouer.

« Merci » répondit tout simplement Ginny sans un regard pour celle, qui sans le savoir, lui déchirait le cœur.

Un autre long moment se passa en silence, toutes deux perdues dans leurs propres pensées. Et puis, comme dans les mauvais films, elles prirent la parole en même temps, ayant trouvé chacune le courage de tenter de crever l'abcès. Se souriant tristement, Ginny fit signe à Hermione de commencer, ce qu'elle fit :

« Je suis désolée Ginny. Je sais que j'ai agis étrangement dernièrement et je voulais m'excuser. »

« De quoi au juste veux-tu t'excuser Hermione ? De me fuir depuis que c'est arrivé ? Ou de ce qui est arrivé justement ? »

La question de la rouquine laissa Hermione sans voix. Si elle était honnête avec elle, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Probablement les deux ! Une chose était sûre et certaine dans la tête de la brunette, c'était cet événement, qu'elles n'étaient ni l'une ni l'autre capable de nommer correctement, qui avait été le point de départ de tout cela. Ne trouvant toujours pas quoi répondre à son amie, Hermione garda le silence. Ce qui peina grandement Ginny qui se leva, prit son balai et déclara :

« Pour ma part Hermione, je ne regrette rien. Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé. Tu t'es jamais demandé si ce n'était pas ce qui devait nous arriver justement ? Je ne m'excuserai jamais d'avoir vécu la plus belle nuit de ma vie dans tes bras Hermione. Tout comme je ne m'excuserai jamais des sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi. Je ne suis pas sotte au point de croire que c'est réciproque, visiblement ce ne l'est pas. Ton amitié me manque Hermione mais c'est ton choix et je le respecterai. »

N'ayant toujours aucune réaction de la part de son amie qui était soufflée, Ginny tourna les talons et prit la direction du château. Juste avant de disparaître dans l'escalier des gradins, elle ajouta :

« Bonne nuit professeur Granger. »

Puis s'évapora dans la nuit, laissant Hermione seule physiquement mais psychologiquement également. Jamais Hermione n'avait été aussi déchirée. À l'instant même, elle aurait préféré affronter dix Voldemort plutôt que de tenter de comprendre ce qui était sa vérité.

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plus ?

bisous !


	8. Désenchantée

Bonjour à tous,

Dernier chapitre de la journée ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous n'imaginez pas combien ça nous fait plaisir ! On vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Désenchantée

« Bonne nuit, professeur Granger »

Ces mots s'étaient perdus dans les méandres de l'esprit d'Hermione. Elle restait assise, le regard vague, ne faisant pas attention à Ginny qui s'éloignait d'un pas vif. Le jeune professeur avait l'impression que son cœur s'était brisé. Elle retrouva rapidement ses esprits et se leva d'un bon. Elle mit ses mains en porte voix et hurla de toutes ses forces.

- GINNY !

La capitaine de quidditch ne prit pas la peine de se retourner et continua sa progression vers les portes du château. Hermione descendit quelques marches.

- MISS WEASLEY !

Ginny fit enfin volte face. Même si elle était loin, Hermione put apercevoir quelques larmes sur ses joues.

- Attend moi !

L'ancienne gryffondor se dépêcha de quitter les tribunes. Cependant, quand elle arriva dans le parc, Ginny avait disparu. Hermione la chercha du regard pendant quelques minutes, puis se décida à rejoindre le château, la mort dans l'âme. Que pouvait-elle faire pour reconquérir l'amitié de Ginny ? Tandis qu'elle avançait en direction des doubles portes, elle prenait conscience des tenants et aboutissants de cette histoire. La présence de la rousse dans sa vie lui était indispensable. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas, elle ne pouvait pas avoir de relation autre qu'amicale avec la gryffondor.

Tandis qu'elle grimpait les escaliers en direction de ses appartements, elle croisa le professeur McGonagall. Cette dernière demanda à la voir, et toutes deux se dirigèrent vers le bureau de la directrice de Poudlard. Une fois confortablement installée, Minerva prit la parole.

- Vous allez bien Hermione ?

- Oui, rassurez vous professeur ! mentit la jeune femme.

- Hermione, j'ai le nez pour deux choses : le parfum de femme et les mensonges. Et vous portez l'odeur des deux, ma chère amie ! Alors, que se passe-t-il avec miss Weasley ?

L'ancienne préfète fut soufflée pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ? A croire que ce bureau rendait omniscient toutes les personnes qui y habitaient.

- Rien… une petite discussion entre amies… Rien de plus.

McGonagall fronça les sourcils. Elle se leva et marcha lentement en rond, réfléchissant. Hermione retrouva un autre trait de l'ancien directeur, ce qui l'aurait fait sourire en d'autres circonstances. Minerva s'arrêta, et regarda Hermione d'un air sérieux qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Vous savez, Albus disait souvent une chose : il est important d'écouter son cœur, mais mieux vaut écouter son estomac. C'est le moyen le plus sûr de savoir si l'on est amoureux, ou simplement incommodé.

Hermione ouvrit des yeux exorbités.

- Oui, je sais, il avait le sens de la formule… reprit McGonagall en souriant. Aussi, je me permets juste de vous conseiller de suivre cette maxime. Et votre plus gros souci sera résolu. Je vous souhaite une excellente nuit, professeur Granger.

Hermione prit congé de son ancien professeur, et regagna ses appartements, songeuse. Elle repensait à Mark. Le jeune homme ne lui manquait pas énormément.

« Mais c'est normal ! » se raisonna-t-elle. « Cela fait seulement deux jours que nous sortons ensemble… »

Cependant, en repensant aux quelques baisers échangés avec son petit ami. Elle y avait éprouvé un certain plaisir, certes, mais pas le grand frisson qu'il y avait eut avec Ginny…

Elle entra dans sa chambre en traînant des pieds. Elle prit une douche bien chaude pour se détendre, puis se glissa sous les draps. Elle ferma les yeux, et tenta de poser clairement la situation. Elle était dans une impasse, mais elle se donnait encore un mois pour tirer ses conclusions. Si à la fin septembre, elle n'avait pas eu cette « étincelle » pour Mark, elle le quitterait. Mais ferait-elle cela pour se jeter par la suite dans les bras de Ginny ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas. C'était sa meilleure amie… et une fille de surcroît ! Et Minerva qui croyait que… Hermione se voyait mal demander à son ancien professeur quoi faire dans une telle situation. D'habitude, elle allait discuter avec Molly Weasley mais là, ce ne serait pas à son avis un choix judicieux. Harry était encore trop immature et Ron ne voulait pas qu'on s'approche à moins de dix mètres de sa sœur. Lavande et Parvati étaient deux commères, donc à oublier aussi. Elle ne savait pas vers qui se tourner. Quoique… Et pourquoi pas Luna Lovegood ?

Si dans un mois elle n'était toujours pas au clair, elle irait parler à la jeune serdaigle. Après tout, elle avait l'air de voir des choses que les autres ne percevaient pas. Elle s'endormit l'esprit plus léger, le cœur moins lourd.

Ginny avait séché ses larmes avant d'entrer dans la salle commune. Elle avait vaguement souhaiter une bonne nuit à ses camarades, s'était douchée et changée rapidement pour pouvoir se coucher au plus vite. Elle n'avait envie de voir personne. Elle avait perdu l'amitié d'Hermione, et plus rien n'importait maintenant. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir le cœur dans un étau, de manquer d'oxygène.

« Attend, ce n'est pas mon imagination, je suis vraiment entrain de suffoquer… » pensa-t-elle affolée.

Sa respiration était saccadée. C'est comme si l'air refusait de rentrer dans ses poumons. Sa cage thoracique la brûlait. Elle tira d'un geste nerveux les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et ses compagnes de chambre retinrent un cri.

- GINNY ! s'exclama l'une d'elle.

La rousse était d'une pâleur à faire peur, et se tenait la gorge.

- Je vais chercher Pomfresh ! cria une des gryffondors.

- Non, trop loin, tu vois bien qu'elle étouffe ! Va plutôt chercher le professeur le plus proche !

- Si seulement McGonagall… commença une troisième.

- Pas de temps pour les regrets ! gronda une quatrième en sortant du dortoir.

Ginny voyait tout tourner. Elle n'avait jamais eu de problème respiratoire jusqu'à maintenant. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Il lui semblait que la lumière devenait obscurité. Elle avait l'impression de nager dans des eaux troubles. Sa vision se brouillait, et l'air se faisait rare tandis qu'elle expirait et inspirait bruyamment et rapidement. L'air était trop lourd. Avant de fermer les yeux, elle reconnut une tête brune aux cheveux touffus…

Hermione fut réveillée par des coups frappés à sa porte. Elle s'était assoupie seulement une dizaine de minutes, et avait les yeux lourds de fatigue. Quand elle ouvrit la porte de ses appartements, elle tomba sur une amie de Ginny, l'air complètement paniqué. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Hermione ! Ginny… elle respire pas ! On ne sait p…

L'élève n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le jeune professeur s'était mis à courir en direction de la salle commune des gryffondors. Quand elle arriva dans le dortoir des septièmes années, elle se précipita sur son amie, écartant les autres élèves. Elle examina rapidement sa meilleure amie.

- C'est une crise de spasmophilie… Trouvez moi un sac en papier ou en plastique, vite ! Et que quelqu'un aille chercher Pomfresh, je suis pas médicomage moi !

Les élèves vidèrent leur armoire pour trouver ce qu'Hermione demandait. Trente secondes plus tard, Hermione appliquait le sac sur la bouche et le nez de son amie.

- Respire ma grande… respire… murmurait la jeune professeur en caressant d'une main les cheveux de la rousse.

Cette dernière semblait comprendre ce que son amie disait et faisait ce que possible. Cinq minutes plus tard, on vit McGonagall et Pomfresh débouler, telles deux tornades.

- Rassurez-vous, professeur, je prend la relève ! s'exclama l'infirmière à l'attention d'Hermione.

- Avec plaisir… je ne sais plus trop quoi faire. Mon diplôme de secouriste est loin… Je pense à ce que les moldus appellent une crise de spasmo…

Pomfresh soigna Ginny, tandis que McGonagall s'approchait de son ancienne élève.

- Professeur Granger, avec votre attitude de ce soir…

Hermione sentit l'inquiétude monter en elle. Mais de quoi parlait Minerva ?

- Je pense que vous avez largement mérité le post de directrice de gryffondor.

Hermione ne se rendit pas compte de l'impact tout de suite. Cependant, elle sentit bien sa tête touchée le sol avant de tomber évanouie. McGonagall mit deux gifles dans le visage de sa nouvelle enseignante, mais cela ne la réveilla pas. Elle regarda les élèves effarés et haussa les épaules.

Trop d'émotion dans la journée !

* * *

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? N'oubliez pas le petit bouton en bas de la page pour laisser vos impressions !

Bisous et à bientôt,

Olympe et Link


	9. Do you really want to hurt me

**_A/N : _**une autre suite, et de une ! Merci encore une fois pour vos gentilles reviews, on les apprécie grandement. (faut pas hésiter a en envoyer d'autres sourire du chat qui vient de manger le canari)

_**Chapitre 9 :Do you really want to hurt me**_

Hermione s'éveilla, ou plutôt, repris conscience à l'infirmerie où Minerva l'avait amenée. Près d'elle se tenait la directrice de Poudlard qui lui sourirait gentiment. L'esprit de la nouvelle responsable de Gryffondor enregistra des bruits en provenance du lit à sa gauche. Tournant la tête lentement, elle ne vit que les rideaux blancs qui avaient été tirés pour assurer son intimité à Ginny pendant que Pomfresh lui prodiguait un traitement.

« Rassurez-vous, elle va bien… » lui confirma à voix basse McGonagall. « Vous devrez passer la nuit sous observation selon Pompom. Vous pourrez ainsi tenir compagnie à miss Weasley. »

Il y avait quelque chose dans l'attitude de la directrice qui laissait penser à Hermione qu'il y avait bien plus dans le sens de ses mots que ce que l'on pouvait en déduire à la première écoute. Trop fatiguée et trop surmenée par tout ce qui lui était arrivée, décida de repousser ses questionnements à plus tard. Elle n'en avait pas la force présentement. Peu après, Pomfresh repoussa les rideaux et vint s'assurer que la nouvelle enseignante allait bien. Elle intima aux deux jeunes femmes de se reposer, elle serait dans ses appartements si leur situation venait qu'à changer mais elle était consciente qu'elles iraient toutes deux très bien.

McGonagall et Pomfresh quittèrent peu après, laissant Hermione et Ginny seules dans l'infirmerie. Lorsque l'enseignante tourna la tête pour observer son amie, elle remarqua que celle-ci fixait obstinément le plafond, refusant de lui accorder son attention. Cette attitude peina Hermione plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de retenir les larmes qui lui embrouillaient le regard. Ses poings se crispèrent, enserrant fortement le mince drap de son lit. Perdant lamentablement la bataille, elle laissa finalement libre court à ses larmes, pleurant en silence pour ne pas déranger Ginny qui avait elle aussi fermé les yeux maintenant.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, n'y tenant plus, Hermione rejeta son drap et sortit de son lit pour se glisser, sans demander la permission, dans celui de Ginny qui garda les yeux clos. La nouvelle enseignante, glissa un bras sous les épaules de son amie et l'attira à elle. La rouquine abandonna alors son petit jeu d'ignorance et laissa sa tête reposer doucement sur l'épaule droit de son amie. Au bout d'un moment, chacune perdue en silence dans le réconfort de leur rapprochement, elles ne virent pas McGonagall sortir du bureau de Pomfresh et sourire à l'infirmière de manière entendue. Elles ne seraient plus dérangées de la nuit.

Hermione initia un repositionnement que Ginny accueillit avec joie, commençant à être engourdie légèrement. La tête toujours posée sur l'épaule d'Hermione, elle déposa innocemment son bras sur l'estomac de son amie qui maintenant était étendue confortablement sur le dos. Une main sur le haut du bras droit de Ginny, Hermione remonta l'autre jusqu'au niveau des doigts de la rouquine, les enlaçant des siens.

Elles ne surent combien de temps elles restèrent ainsi, simplement à s'enivrer de la subtile fragrance du corps de l'autre, se réconfortant de la chaleur corporelle qu'elles partageaient. Leur respiration s'était harmonisée et bien qu'aucune de deux ne dormait, elles se reposaient de la meilleure façon possible.

Tout le poids des derniers jours s'envola, touts les tracas, les questionnements, les remises en question… Plus rien ne restait. Elles étaient seules au monde, seule l'une avec l'autre. Ginny finit par s'endormir, en écoutant le battement régulier du cœur d'Hermione. Cette dernière par contre, ne dormit pas, dans le confort de son étreinte avec sa meilleure amie, elle s'autorisa finalement à réfléchir réellement aux événements les ayant menées où elles étaient. Pour la première fois également, elle tenta d'imaginer son avenir.

Est-ce que Mark représentait son avenir ? Peut-être… Il était charmant, bien élevé, éduqué, intelligent et semblait sincère. Oui. Hermione pouvait s'imaginer vivre avec lui, fonder une famille pourquoi pas. Vivre une petite vie calquée sur celle de milliers de couples. La facilité et la normalité. Mais était-ce vraiment ce que désirait Hermione ?

D'un autre côté, il y avait Ginny. Ginny sa meilleure amie, celle qui la connaît probablement comme jamais personne ne la connaîtra. La douce et tendre Ginny. Ginny la téméraire et l'impulsive. La rouquine était elle aussi intelligente et vive d'esprit. Et elle possédait le plus charmant sourire qu'il avait été donné de voir à Hermione. Lorsque l'on regardait Ginny directement dans les yeux, on pouvait s'y noyer, y rester pour l'éternité. Son regard revêtait autant d'étincelles différentes que d'émotions que pouvait ressentir la jeune femme. Son rire était cristallin et mélodieux mais plus important, contagieux. Lorsqu'elle était en présence de la jeune femme, Hermione se sentait bien, se sentait elle-même. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être la miss parfaite que tout le monde semblait attendre d'elle. Hermione était simplement Hermione avec Ginny, ni plus ni moins.

Pendant de longues minutes, Hermione catalogua tout ce qu'elle appréciait chez son amie. Son sens de l'humour, tout comme son sens de la répartie. Sa capacité d'écoute et d'empathie. Sa joie de vivre, sa facilité à dédramatiser les choses sans pour autant les sous-estimer. Ginny possédait un esprit critique ainsi qu'une vision globale des choses. Elle était ouverte d'esprit et pouvait se montrer convaincante lorsqu'elle croyait réellement en quelque chose. Cependant, elle n'avait pas peur d'admettre ses tords ou avouer ses faiblesses. Elles étaient similaires en plusieurs points et sur les autres, elles étaient plus souvent qu'autrement, complémentaire.

Hermione réfléchit également à une chose que sa mère lui avait dit jadis. La personne parfaite pour nous, n'est pas nécessairement celle qui nous est identique mais plutôt celle qui sait nous compléter, celle qui nous fait se sentir entier.

Évidement, pour l'instant, Ginny avait une longueur d'avance sur Mark. Cependant, elle connaissait la rouquine depuis des années, alors qu'elle n'avait fait la connaissance de Mark que voilà quelques jours. Elle ne pouvait pas réellement comparer. Elle n'était pas plus avancée qu'elle ne l'était le matin même. Cependant, elle devait avouer que d'avoir Ginny si près d'elle la comblait.

Dans son sommeil, la rouquine bougea légèrement, remontant l'une de ses longues jambes de quelques centimètres, la faisant glisser inconsciemment entre les deux d'Hermione. Ses doigts se dénouèrent également et elle resserra sa prise sur le tronc de la nouvelle enseignante. Murmurant quelques paroles étouffées, elle repositionna sa tête, la calant confortablement entre les deux seins d'Hermione qui se figea soudainement. Cette dernière attendit de longues secondes que Ginny bouge de nouveau puis dut en venir à la conclusion que si elle voulait que la rouquine bouge, elle devrait elle-même se défaire de l'étreinte. Après avoir débattu avec son esprit, elle décida qu'elles étaient plutôt bien ainsi et ne bougea pas ni ne força Ginny à le faire. Lentement, elle se laissa aller au bien être qui s'engouffrait doucement en elle. Le corps de Ginny tout contre le sien. L'odeur de la chevelure de son amie, celle de son corps et la chaleur que ce dernier dégageait… Tout était parfait. Elle était si bien…

Elle finit elle aussi par s'endormir, aux petites heures du matin. Elle ne dormit pas longtemps par contre car à peine quelques heures plus tard, une douce caresse répétitive l'éveilla. Ginny glissait doucement, frôlant à peine l'épiderme de l'estomac découvert d'Hermione. Sans doute que pendant la nuit, son chandail avait remonté un peu, découvrant quelque peu de son ventre ferme.

Hermione remarqua que la tête de Ginny n'était plus pelotonnée sur sa poitrine mais bien en dessous de celle-ci maintenant. Sans doute la rouquine s'était-elle réveillée et avait été gênée de la position de sa tête. L'enchevêtrement de leurs jambes avait changé également. Maintenant, il s'agissait d'Hermione qui enserrait solidement la jambe droite de son amie, au niveau du mollet.

Hésitant un long moment sur le fait de révéler ou non qu'elle était éveillée, elle finit, égoïstement, par choisir de feindre de dormir encore. Les caresses de Ginny continuèrent, procurant la chaire de poule à Hermione qui avait de plus en plus de difficulté à ne pas murmurer son contentement, tel un chat ronronnant sous les caresses. Lorsque, Ginny prise d'un élan soudain, embrassa timidement le nombril révélé d'Hermione, cette dernière se contracta, révélant son état d'éveil.

La rouquine avait depuis longtemps noté le changement dans le rythme de la respiration de son amie et savait que cette dernière feignait de dormir seulement. N'ayant d'autre réaction en sa provenance, Ginny continua d'embrasser tendrement la chaire ferme, du nombril, remontant lentement, sensuellement vers le haut de l'estomac. Elle laissa traîner sa langue, créant un chemin sinueux et humide sur l'épiderme chaud et invitant d'Hermione qui devait se battre pour garder une respiration normale maintenant.

Atteignant la couture du chandail d'Hermione, Ginny cessa, ne voulant pas brusquer ou choquer son amie. Un manque immense envahi aussitôt la nouvelle enseignante qui apposa aussitôt sa main dans la chevelure de feu de son amie, l'invitant silencieusement à reprendre où elle avait cessé. Un sourire coquin étira les lèvres de Ginny, bien qu'Hermione n'en eut pas conscience. La rouquine reprit ses caresses, laissant glisser doucement ses doigts sous la couture du chandail, allant taquiner sensuellement les premières côtes d'Hermione qui se mordait à présent la lèvre inférieure. La bouche de Ginny recommença également à explorer, sa langue taquina longuement le nombril de son amie, lui arrachant un petit gémissement lorsqu'elle la retira de cet endroit. Gentiment, avec précaution, la rouquine mordilla juste à la bordure du rebord du pantalon de pyjama de son amie, ce qui fit arquer le dos à Hermione.

Bientôt, ce ne fut plus suffisant. Ayant besoin de friction, la jambe de Ginny, toujours prise en étau par celles d'Hermione, tenta de remonter légèrement. Cela entraîna un repositionnement complet des deux jeunes femmes qui partageaient un lit plutôt étroit pour ce genre d'activité.

Se soutenant sur un bras, Ginny remonta au niveau du visage de son amie et plongea son regard empli de désir dans celui d'Hermione qui brillait avec la même passion. Avec précaution, la rouquine descendit vers les lèvres de son amie qui ne la repoussa pas. Bien qu'Hermione mit quelques secondes à répondre au baiser, ce dernier devint rapidement sensuel et passionné. Quelque part au fond de son esprit, une petite voix dit à Hermione que jamais Mark ne pourrait l'embrasser ainsi. Seule Ginny le pouvait puisque Ginny connaissait son âme.

Ayant besoin d'oxygène, les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent, momentanément seulement. Un brasier ardent les consumait de l'intérieur et l'une comme l'autre avait peur de s'embraser si trop longtemps privée de la présence de l'autre. Elles échangèrent un autre baiser brûlant, les laissant toutes deux haletantes et de plus en plus désireuses. De nouveau leurs lèvres refirent connaissance, leur langue s'amusant pour commencer mais rapidement, combattant pour gagner le contrôle de l'autre.

Leurs mains tentaient de toucher le plus possible à la peau de l'autre. Malgré le brasier qui brûlait en chacune d'elles, elles ne pouvaient contrôler les nombreux frissons que leur arrachait l'autre. Un simple geste, une douce caresse, un frôlement innocent, c'est tout ce qu'il leur fallait.

Le lit sous elles grinçait, l'endroit n'était pas des plus appropriés pour ce genre d'activité, habituellement privée. Elles n'en avaient cure. En fait, elles n'en avaient pas conscience. Tout ce qui comptait, tout ce qui habitait leur esprit, était le corps de l'autre et les sensations qu'elles ressentaient.

Vint un moment par contre, où la réalité les frappa de plein fouet, les forçant à se séparer rapidement. Pomfresh approchait avec ce qui sonnait comme des plateaux repas. Elles eurent tout juste le temps de remettre un peu d'ordre dans leur tenue de nuit mais pas suffisamment pour qu'Hermione regagne son lit, avant que l'infirmière ne pénètre dans son antre. La guérisseuse fit un arrêt au pied du lit déserté d'Hermione, souleva un sourcil en constatant que les deux jeunes femmes avaient préféré partager le même lit mais ne dit mot. Elle déposa un des plateaux sur la petite table de la nouvelle enseignante et l'autre près de Ginny, les invitant silencieusement à reprendre leur place respective.

Gênée et rouge d'embarras, Hermione retourna à son lit sans un mot, remercia de la tête Pomfresh qui alla examiner brièvement Ginny. Intérieurement, Hermione souhaita que Pomfresh n'ait pas l'intention de prendre leur pression artérielle. Elles seraient sans l'ombre d'un doute très élevées après ce qu'elles venaient de faire.

Hermione se dépêcha à avaler son petit-déjeuner et à enfiler les vêtements que venait de lui apporter McGonagall, venue aux nouvelles. Les obligations d'Hermione l'obligèrent à quitter rapidement l'infirmerie, tout de suite après avoir reçu le consentement de Pomfresh. De nouveau, lâchement, elle quitta sans discuter ou même un regard pour Ginny. Cette dernière regarda son amie partir sans un mot. Elle serra la mâchoire et repoussa son plateau, n'ayant pas faim. Ses poings s'étaient serrés et des larmes menaçaient aux coins de ses yeux mais elle était déterminée à ne rien en laisser paraître.

Hermione la fuyait encore. Et cela faisant tellement mal ! Se rendait-elle seulement compte à quel point elle la faisait souffrir en la fuyant. À ce moment même, Ginny aurait préféré qu'Hermione lui plante un couteau directement au cœur plutôt que lui tourner le dos ainsi.


	10. Don’t let me be misunderstood

**_N/A : _**Voilà la suite, comme demandé par quelques-uns d'entre-vous... Merci à tous pour vos gentils mots (reviews).

**_Chapitre 10 : Don't let me be misunderstood_**

Hermione se dirigea vers la salle de cours. Elle se maudissait intérieurement. Comment avait-elle pu refaire cette abomination à Ginny ? Comment avait-elle pu quitter l'infirmerie sans un regard pour son amie ? Elle secoua la tête ; comme pour chasser les pensées négatives de son esprit. Pomfresh était présent, et Hermione ne savait pas si elle était aussi tolérante et compréhensive que McGonagall Et puis, à présent, elle était professeur et se devait d'avoir un comportement correct en public. Le tout sonnait comme de fausses excuses.

« Ne surtout pas penser à ça. Donne d'abord tes cours… »

Ainsi, elle enchaîna ses heures, en essayant de repousser de son esprit l'image de sa meilleure amie qui l'embrassait. Cependant, à la pause déjeuner, elle prit une grande décision. Elle allait parler avec la rousse. Elle quitterait Mark dès son retour à la fac. McGonagall lui avait ouvert les yeux. Elle voulait être avec Ginny, plus que tout autre chose. Peu importait le reste, elle voulait ressentir à nouveau les mains de la rousse sur son corps, ses lèvres sur les siennes…

« Mais elle… le veut-elle encore ? » pensa amèrement Hermione en se remémorant de sa conduite du matin.

L'esprit incertain, elle pénétra dans la grande salle. Tout en se dirigeant vers la table des professeurs, elle regardait Ginny. Cependant, cette dernière l'ignorait superbement. Elle s'assit le cœur lourd à côté de McGonagall et se servit une salade.

- Vous ne mangez que cela ma chère ? demanda au bout d'un moment Minerva, en se resservant pour la deuxième fois de frites.

- Oui, je n'ai pas très faim aujourd'hui…

- A votre âge, il faut se nourrir, répliqua la directrice avec un sourire.

- Et au vôtre, il faut faire attention… rétorqua Hermione, amusée. Avec le cholestérol…

- Vous savez, si on raisonne comme cela, on ne fait plus rien d'intéressant dans la vie, répondit McGonagall avec philosophie. Si vous voulez vous épanouir, ne faite pas attention à ce que les autres pensent de vous.

Hermione haussa les sourcils.

- On ne fait jamais l'unanimité dans nos choix, nos actions. Mais tant que vous agissez sans blesser autrui ou vous-même, alors continuez… Un peu de tarte aux pommes ?

« Elle me pousse dans les bras de Ginny… En a-t-elle conscience ? »

Hermione acquiesça en souriant. Le repas toucha à sa fin et les élèves commencèrent à quitter la grande salle. Hermione se leva rapidement et prit congé de ses collègues. Elle sortit en se retenant de courir et chercha des yeux Ginny une fois dans le couloir. La tête rousse allait tourner à droite et Hermione accéléra sa marche.

- Ginny, je peux te voir ? demanda l'ancienne gryffondor.

- Oui, professeur… répondit la rousse avec froideur.

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer. Le terme professeur, dans la bouche de Ginny, avait une consonance froide, presque méprisante.

- Viens dans mon bureau s'il te plaît…

L'élève acquiesça et suivit le jeune professeur dans l'ancien bureau de McGonagall. Hermione ferma la porte et désigna un siège à son amie. Cette dernière l'ignora, restant debout près de la porte.

- Ginny… je voulais te dire que…

- Que vous avez encore agi comme une idiote ? rétorqua la rousse de manière acerbe. Que vous vous excusez de m'avoir brisé le cœur ? C'est trop tard… Bonne journée, professeur.

Le capitaine de quidditch des gryffondors n'écouta pas les balbutiements de protestation de son amie et quitta le bureau sans un regard en arrière.

Hermione ne chercha pas à le retenir. Elle prit sa tête entre ses deux mains et tenta de refouler les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Elle se maudissait.

« Bon sang, j'ai tout gâché… je suis une imbécile… Rogue avait raison : une « petite idiote ! »

La directrice de gryffondor regarda sa montre. Elle était presque en retard pour sa leçon avec McGonagall. Elle prit rapidement des parchemins vierges et de quoi écrire, pour se diriger rapidement vers le bureau de son ancien professeur.

- J'ai eu une idée, et je voudrai vous en faire part, Hermione, commença de but en blanc Minerva tandis que le jeune professeur posait ses affaires. Vous voir perdre votre temps en première année m'horripile. Aussi ais-je pris la décision de vous faire passer les examens de première et deuxième année au mois de juin.

- Vous êtes sure, professeur ? demanda Hermione, inquiète de la masse de travail que cette éventualité présageait.

- Evidemment. Il est inutile de préciser que votre doyenne a tenté d'opposer une résistance. Mais en jetant un coup d'œil au programme, vous êtes déjà capable d'en faire plus de la moitié… Jugez par vous-même.

Minerva tendit à sa protégée trois rouleaux de parchemin contenant l'intitulé des leçons pour les eux années à venir, en sortilège et en métamorphose. Et en effet, elle avait la majorité des thèmes abordés en septième année, et en cours particulier dans le cadre de l'ordre du Phénix.

- Votre avis, Hermione ? demanda abruptement McGonagall, arrachant la jeune femme à sa lecture.

- En effet, c'est faisable… sourit la brune.

- De plus, j'aurais besoin rapidement d'une professeur et d'une directrice à temps plein. Je me suis renseignée sur les programmes de troisième et quatrième année. Il vous faut choisir votre spécialité, et rédiger un mémoire. Les heures de cours sont moins nombreuses, diminuées de plus de moitié.

- Vous avez pensé à tout, on dirait… remarqua Hermione, amusée.

- Evidemment ! Depuis le temps, vous devriez savoir que je ne fais rien à la légère. Assez perdu de temps, et commençons. La métamorphose humaine en animal, on passe, vous savez déjà la faire… Métamorphose d'objet liquide en solide aussi… Idem pour objet inanimé en animé… Je me souviens d'ailleurs avec fierté votre métamorphose d'armoire en golgoth pour la bataille chez Voldemort. C'était une idée brillante !

Hermione rougit sur le coup. Elle se souvenait très bien elle aussi, et cela avait sauvé la vie à Tonks et Ron. Et ce souvenir la ramenait encore à Ginny…

_Après avoir sauvé Rogue et Minerva, Ginny leur lança des incantations de guérison tandis qu'Hermione jetait un sort de localisation pour situer les autres membres de l'Ordre. Dumbledore, Harry, Ron et Tonks avaient réussi à pénétrer le manoir Jedusor._

_- Il faut se remettre en route… murmura la préfète en chef. Professeurs, vous êtes en état ? demanda-t-elle à McGonagall._

_- Evidemment Granger ! répondit cette dernière en époussetant sa robe._

_Rogue grogna, ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait bien. Les quatre sorciers se remirent en route et parvinrent dans le hall du manoir. Le couloir était plongé dans l'obscurité, et un lourd silence régnait. Soudain, la lumière s'alluma et ils furent éblouis un court instant. Hermione avait porté la main à ses yeux. Elle entendit un homme prononcer un sortilège impardonnable et sentit ce dernier arriver sur elle. Elle plongea sur le côté et l'évita de justesse. Sa vision revint à l'état normal et elle vit ses trois amis se jeter à corps perdus dans la bataille. Dix mangemorts leur avaient tendu un piège. La gryffondor remarqua deux armoires placées contre un mur tandis qu'elle détournait un stupefix qui avait presque atteint Ginny. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir faire de ses meubles ? Le wingardium leviosa n'était pas pertinent à ce moment. Ils avaient besoin de renfort, et l'idée surgit. Elle agita sa baguette en murmurant une formule latine compliquée, et aussitôt, Minerva se tourna vers elle, intéressée. La directrice adjointe jeta le même sort sur l'autre armoire, et les deux meubles se transformèrent en golgoth de pierre. Flitwick, qui arriva à ce moment en traînant le corps d'un mangemort, agita sa baguette et donna vie aux deux créatures pour ensuite les diriger contre les hommes cagoulés. Hermione ou Minerva auraient pu le faire, mais deux mangemorts les avaient attaqués. Finalement, les créatures de pierre dirigées par le directeur de serdaigle firent beaucoup de dégâts en très peu de temps. Cinq minutes après, les cadavres des dix serviteurs de Voldemort gisaient sur le sol…_

- Hermione ?

- Excusez-moi, professeur…

- Nous allons commencer la métamorphose d'un liquide en mouvement en un autre. Etes-vous prête ?

- Oui professeur…

L'exercice était assez délicat et Hermione dut s'y prendre à trois fois pour réussir à transformer de l'eau qui coulait du robinet en thé. Mais vu le sourire qu'affichait Minerva, cela ne devait pas être si mal… L'après midi se passa rapidement, Minerva étant décidé à boucler ce chapitre avant le dîner.

Pendant ce temps, Ginny n'avait pas la tête à suivre les cours. Elle était partagée entre fureur, haine, dégoût, vengeance et autres sentiments dignes d'un serpentard. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser du comportement d'Hermione, mais elle savait quoi faire. L'éviter, l'ignorer, la fuir comme la peste bubonique. Elle en avait marre que le professeur souffle le chaud et le froid. Hermione voulait le beurre, l'argent du beurre et le sourire de la crémière ? Et bien, elle n'aurait rien ! Des filles comme elle, il y en avait d'autre, et Ginny trouverait chaussure à son pied. Tant pis pour Hermione.

Ginny était déçue. Elle avait l'impression de s'être trompée sur le compte de son ancienne amie. Elle la croyait intelligente, sensible, mais apparemment, il n'en était rien. Le soir venu, elle dîna rapidement sans lever les yeux vers la table des professeurs et s'éclipsa rapidement. Elle ne vit pas le regard triste qu'Hermione avait quand elle quitta la salle.

La rousse se coucha la mort dans l'âme. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, mais n'en avait pas le courage pour le moment. Elle se sentait incomprise, trahie, abandonnée. Dès demain, elle écrirait une lettre à sa mère, pour lui demander conseil. Après tout, madame Weasley avait toujours était là pour sa fille, et demain ne dérogerait pas à la règle. La rousse avait tellement besoin de se confier, d'exprimer ses pensées pour mieux les analyser. Habituellement, elle serait allée voir Hermione, mais ce n'était plus possible.

---------------------

**N/A :** Vous connaissez la chanson maintenant non ? Allez... avouez que le petit bouton de couleur lavendre vous attire beaucoup, faites-vous donc plaisir et à nous aussi par le fait même !


	11. November rain

A/N : Et un autre update tardif, un autre ! En espérant que cette suite vous plaiera. Merci pour les merveilleuses reviews que vous nous laissez, c'est toujours grandement apprécié.

* * *

Chapitre 11

**November rain

* * *

**

Ce matin-là, Ginny se réveilla très tôt, pour deux raisons, la première étant qu'elle voulait écrire à sa mère. La deuxième étant que Rogue avait reporté leur rencontre à ce matin-là plutôt que la veille où il avait eu un empêchement. Se hâtant de rejoindre les cachots, alors que le soleil pointait à peine à l'horizon, Ginny remit sa missive à plus tard. Elle parcouru les sombres couloirs menant au bureau personnel de Severus Rogue, l'esprit complètement ailleurs.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le bureau du professeur de potion, elle remarqua que ce dernier l'attendait déjà, ayant laissé entrouverte porte pour qu'elle entre. Désireux de se faire pardonner son impolitesse de la veille, Rogue avait déjà commencé à préparer les items nécessaires à l'élaboration de la potion prévue. Il avait également prévu un petit déjeuner rapide pour son élève, la préparation empiéterait sans doute sur l'heure du repas dans la grande salle. Ginny lui en fut reconnaissante.

« Bonjour professeur, bien dormi ? » demanda-t-elle par politesse.

« Mieux que vous apparemment ! » rétorque l'homme en détaillant la jeune femme de la tête aux pieds.

C'était un fait que Ginny avait très mal dormi. En fait, elle avait très peu dormi depuis la rentrée tout court et cela commençait à se voir, malgré ses efforts, sur son physique. Des cernes peu élégants, entouraient ses yeux verts, si expressifs en temps normal. Ses traits étaient de plus en plus tirés à mesure que les événements avec Hermione se compliquaient. Son attitude n'était pas celle à laquelle tous étaient habitués maintenant.

La rouquine tenta de changer le sujet d'un geste las de la main, signifiant qu'il n'y avait rien de vraiment important à discuter mais cela ne berna pas l'homme qui en avait vu d'autres. Severus Rogue n'était pas le genre d'homme à se faire tasser ainsi sans combattre. Cependant, ses techniques étaient plus subtiles que l'attaque de front, alors il laissa passer, pour l'instant.

Ensemble, ils débutèrent la potion. Rapidement, il s'aperçu que l'attention de la jeune femme n'était pas au maximum. Surtout lorsqu'elle faillit faire une erreur de débutante en incorporant trois gouttes de venin de cobra au mélange brut de dent de harpie en poudre. Il la connaissait mieux que cela et connaissait encore mieux ses capacités, jamais en temps normal Ginny Weasley n'aurait fait ce genre de gaffe. Il profita qu'elle semblait revenir de ses pensées pour lancer une perche :

« Vous devez être heureuse que mademoiselle Granger soit de retour non ? Ça doit vous faire étrange de l'avoir comme enseignante maintenant ? »

Pour toute réponse, Ginny renversa son cylindre gradué contenant la portion de bave de Crup qu'elle avait besoin. Elle regarda un long moment le mélange s'étaler sur la surface de travail. Devant elle, Rogue avait soufflé le feu, comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien de poursuivre ce jour-là. Il aida la jeune femme à ramasser son dégât et la força par la suite à le suivre dans ses appartements. Là il la força à tout lui raconter, presque en détail. Il dut la menacer d'utiliser du véritasérum par contre, la jeune Weasley ne voulant pas s'ouvrir aussi facilement. Elle s'opposa un bon moment mais Rogue, plus rusé et plus expérimenté, finit par lui faire cracher le morceau.

En toute honnêteté, il s'était douté qu'il s'agissait d'une histoire semblable mais avait voulu confirmation de la bouche même de l'une des deux jeunes femmes impliquées.

« Et maintenant qu'allez-vous faire pour vous venger d'elle ? » demanda Rogue en posant son menton dans sa main, confortablement calé dans son fauteuil préféré.

Bien entendu, l'idée de se venger d'Hermione avait effleurée l'esprit de Ginny à quelques reprises mais jamais elle n'aurait eu le caractère de mettre à exécution les plans qu'elle avait élaboré dans la solitude de ses nuits sans son amie. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas de Rogue qui souriait maintenant diaboliquement, une lueur étrange au fond des yeux. En réalité, l'homme entrevoyait l'occasion parfaite de se venger lui-même de cette miss-je-sais-tout. Oh, il ne la détestait pas réellement mais le fait qu'elle soit si parfaite était difficile à accepter pour un homme tel que lui !

Pour un esprit comme le sien, il était aisé d'élaborer rapidement un plan parfait pour rendre la noise de son galion à Hermione Granger. Il exposa le tout à Ginny qui refusa au départ mais qui, encore sous le coup de la nouvelle blessure infligée par son amie, finit par plier et adhérer à l'idée de son professeur de potion.

Le plan était parfait, du moins selon Rogue, et commencerait le matin même. Il n'avait qu'une petite visite à rendre pour que le tout soit parfait.

Ginny se retrouva donc, sous les ordres de Rogue, à la table des Gryffondors pour un petit-déjeuner tardif vu l'heure. Cependant, selon le professeur, c'était primordial qu'elle y soit alors elle s'y était pliée. Elle avait la tête complètement ailleurs, c'est sans doute ce qui justifia qu'elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit un souffle chaud sur son oreille. Se retournant rapidement, elle fut encore plus surprise de plonger son regard dans celui bleu ciel de Britney Gropez, la Serpentard la plus célèbre maintenant que Draco Malfoy avait quitté Poudlard. Il s'agissait probablement de l'une des plus belles filles de Poudlard, le problème, c'est qu'elle le savait et savait s'en servir ! Elle cumulait les conquête, aussi bien masculines que féminines et tout le collège suivait sa vie amoureuse avec délectation.

Pour l'heure, la jeune femme chuchotait à l'oreille de la rouquine, qui bien qu'au fait du plan, ne put s'empêcher de rougir aux propos de la Serpentard. En fait, il ne s'agissait pas vraiment de chuchotements mais plutôt de paroles à voix plus ou moins base. Il fallait qu'au moins quelques personnes entendent également, c'était le minimum pour faire démarrer la machine à rumeurs.

Le propos salaces, les mots lascifs et le fait que la langue de Britney ait joué un long moment dans l'oreille de Ginny, ne mirent pas plus de quelques heures à faire le tour de l'école au grand complet. Même les elfes de maison dans leur cuisine avaient dû en entendre une version.

Hermione aussi les entendit. Au moins trois versions différentes et ce seulement pendant l'avant-midi. Elle avait tenté de trouver Ginny avant de quitter pour l'Université, pour entendre de la bouche de son amie, sa version à elle. Évidement, Hermione avait vu le petit jeu de mademoiselle Gropez ce matin-là dans la grande salle. Elle avait cru que son estomac ne retiendrait pas son repas. Elle avait regardé la scène avec les yeux ronds. La réputation de la Serpentard ne lui étant pas inconnue. Mais que faisait cette greluche à SA Ginny ?

Son questionnement, la fit sourire soudainement, elle prenait de plus en plus conscience de son attachement pour la rouquine. Certes, voilà des années qu'elle savait que Ginny lui était importante mais la teneur exacte de ce lien ne lui apparaissait que maintenant. Ses sentiments pour la rouquine allaient bien au-delà de la simple amitié fraternelle. Ce qu'elle éprouvait ne pouvait être que de l'amitié, c'était bien trop fort. Elle en était certaine maintenant. Restait plus qu'en a aviser Mark. Peut-être pas lui donner le motif exact de leur rupture mais à tout le moins tenter d'être le plus honnête possible avec celui qui l'avait été avec elle.

Cet après-midi là, elle retrouva le grand jeune homme près de leur salle de cours, comme convenu. Juste avant d'entrer en classe, elle lui signifia qu'elle apprécierait grandement s'entretenir avec lui après les cours. Le jeune homme qui l'avait accueillie avec un baiser et une accolade, fut surprit du changement dans l'attitude d'Hermione. Après tout, elle avait été celle qui avait initié le premier baiser, elle également qui avait approfondi les quelques autres qui avaient suivi. Maintenant, elle semblait mal à l'aise de ses démonstrations d'affection. Aurait-il dit ou fait quelque chose qui aurait déplu à la jeune femme ? Tout le long du cours, il repassa dans sa tête tous les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Il en revenait sans cesse à la même conclusion, il ne voyait pas où il avait pu pêcher !

De son côté Hermione sentait bien le malaise de son copain, bientôt ex-copain. Elle non plus n'écouta pas vraiment ce qui se disait en classe, son esprit était ailleurs, était auprès de Ginny. Elle revivait la scène de la grande salle, encore et encore. Elle avait bien vu la langue habile de Gropez jouer impunément dans la douce oreille de Ginny. Pire, elle avait bien vu l'air extatique de la rouquine lorsque cette pétasse lui avait mordillé la lobe avant de la quitter en balançant les hanches comme le font les mannequins moldus sur les tapis rouges. Oui, elle venait de faire son show et se payait une sortie digne de ce nom la greluche.

Tellement choquée, Hermione en brisa inconsciemment sa plume. Ce n'est que plusieurs minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elle revint sur terre et voulant prendre quelques notes, qu'elle s'en rendit compte.

La fin du cours arriva finalement et elle entraîna un Mark confus dans son sillage jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle remercia les mages du fait que sa colocataire soit absente, valait mieux pas trop avoir d'oreilles à porté. Elle fit asseoir son bientôt ex-copain sur son lit alors qu'elle s'installait en face de lui sur celui de sa co-chambreuse. Après un silence pesant, elle se lança, tenta d'apporter son point sans faire trop souffrir le jeune homme qui ne le méritait pas du tout. Heureusement qu'elle avait trouvé le courage de mettre fin à cette relation assez tôt, plus le temps aurait passé, plus cela aurait été difficile pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Au bout d'un moment, Mark sembla comprendre et assura à Hermione qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Il aborda, en gentleman, la possibilité de rester bons amis, tenant à connaître réellement la jeune femme. Bien évidement, elle accepta, tout se passait plus que bien de son côté. Si elle faisait abstraction du fait que probablement à Poudlard à ce moment-là, une pimbêche faisait du plat à sa Ginny.

Lorsque Hermione revint à Poudlard pour assurer ses cours de métamorphose, les rumeurs, potins et racontars mettant en scène Ginny Weasley et Britney Gropez avaient atteint des sommets. On racontait dans tous les couloirs de Poudlard que la Serpentard avait finalement trouvé chaussure à son pied et comptait bien passer le reste de sa vie avec la rouquine de Griffondor. Depuis la fin de la guerre, les relations inter-maison s'étaient quelque peu améliorées, du moins, pour ceux dont les familles n'avaient pas été reconnues coupable de servir Voldemort. Gropez, bien que de sang pur, n'avait pas de parents encagoulés et sa cote était donc bonne dans l'école. Cette nouvelle relation entre Gropez et Weasley allait aider à renforcir les liens entre maison et cela faisait le plaisir de plusieurs.

D'autres rumeurs parvinrent aux oreilles d'Hermione, dont elle se serrait bien passé, il va sans dire. De savoir que Gropez avait été vu sortant de la salle de bain des préfets en compagnie de Ginny par exemple. L'idée même de la proximité du corps de la Serpentard avec celui de sa rouquine, donnait la nausée à Hermione.

N'en pouvant plus d'entendre constamment les mêmes histoires à différentes sauces, Hermione s'enferma dans ses appartements. Seule sur son canapé, elle laissa enfin couler les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis trop longtemps. À cause de sa stupidité, des ses agissement et de son refus à faire face à ses peurs, Hermione Granger avait probablement perdu définitivement la seule personne qu'elle ait jamais aimée. Avait-elle ruiné toutes ses chances avec la rouquine ? Pouvait-elle encore prétendre à un avenir en commun avec celle qui était maintenant bien plus qu'une amie ?

À bout de force, Hermione s'endormit, les joues toujours baignées de larmes. Ses rêves furent composés de fragments hétéroclites et insensés d'images de Ginny, d'elle-même mais également de cette greluche…

_Elle était étendue dans l'herbe et décrivait la course des nuages à Ginny qui avait apposé sa tête sur son ventre doucement. Elles étaient bien, si bien. Hermione passa ses doigts dans la douce chevelure de feu de sa copine qui soudainement n'était plus rousse mais bien blonde ! Ce n'était plus sa main, c'était celle de Ginny, toujours perdu dans la chevelure blonde de cette pimbêche, maintenant solidement sa tête au niveau de sa poitrine qu'Hermione devina dénudée. La nouvelle enseignante observait la scène, impuissante. _

_Les lieux changèrent. Hermione et Ginny étaient dans la salle commune des Gryffondors après le couvre-feu. Elles s'embrassaient passionnément, se donnant sans condition. Alors qu'elle se reculait un peu pour reprendre son souffle, le regard d'Hermione plongea non pas dans les émeraudes de Ginny mais plutôt dans les saphirs de Gropez qui lui souriait malicieusement en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres gonflées de désir._

_Tout changea de nouveau. Cette fois, la nouvelle enseignante était dans les gradins du stade de Quidditch, encourageant avec les autres, les deux équipes s'affrontant. Elle applaudit à tout rompre Ginny qui venait de produire un lancé parfait, augmentant le pointage des lions. La rouquine fit un peu de voltige pour saluer la foule qui l'acclamait et descendit en piqué vers le sol ou Britney Gropez l'attendait. On aurait dit une pâle imitation des films romantiques clichés. C'était comme si le temps ralentissait, le vent ne soufflait plus que dans les cheveux de Gropez qui adoptait une pose vulgaire qui se voulait sexy. Lorsque Ginny apposa finalement ses lèvres sur celles couvertes exagérément de rouge à lèvre de la Serpentard, des feux d'artifice éclatèrent derrière elles._

_Dans les gradins, Hermione criait à plein poumon mais au ralentit, pour que les spectateurs prennent bien conscience de toute sa détresse._

Un cri la réveilla. Elle était à bout de souffle, complètement paniquée. C'était son propre cri, c'était elle qui avait poussé ce cri de désespoir. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve qui la hanterait pendant des jours et ce même lorsqu'elle serait éveillée.


	12. Je te rends ton amour

Hello everybody !!

Voilà enfin la suite de Dédale. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le précédent, nous vous souhaitons Olympe et moi une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Je te rends ton amour

Hermione s'habilla de très mauvaise humeur. Elle était angoissée, stressée. Elle préférait se pendre que de prendre son repas dans la grande salle. Elle ne voulait pas voir le manège de la pouffe de serpentard. La voir s'approcher de Ginny, lui susurrer des mots qui se voulaient tendre la révulsait. Mais apparemment, cela plaisait à Ginny.

Hermione était déçue. Comment une jeune femme aussi belle et intelligente que Ginny pouvait-elle s'intéressée à pareille groluche ? Etait-elle désespérée, désemparée à ce point pour sortir avec cet ersatz d'être humain ? Cependant, si Ginny en était arrivée à ce point, c'était entièrement de la responsabilité du jeune professeur, et à cette pensée, Hermione sentit les larmes coulées à nouveau sur sa joue.

Elle avait décidé de ne pas aller déjeuner. Voir Ginny se pavaner au bras de cette… serpentard lui était insoutenable, impossible, au dessus de ses forces. En plus, elle n'avait pas faim. C'était même le contraire. Elle se sentait incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Une profonde envie de vomir l'assaillit. Elle se décida à aller voir Pomfresh, histoire de voir si l'infirmière pouvait lui faire passer ses nausées.

Pompom fronça les yeux en voyant le teint pâle, quasi vampirique de l'ancienne préfète.

- Bonjour professeur Granger, que vous amène-t-il ?

- Bonjour Madame Pomfresh… en fait, j'ai un sacré mal de ventre, et je suis incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit…

Pompom fit asseoir Hermione et commença l'auscultation. Il s'avéra, au bout de quelques minutes, que la directrice de gryffondor souffrait d'une sévère baisse de tension (7 au lieu des 11 habituels), d'un manque de sommeil flagrant, conjugué à une crise d'anxiété, qui se traduisait par ses fameuses nausées.

Pomfresh essaya de faire dire au professeur ce qui n'allait pas, mais elle heurta à un mur. Elle lui préconisa deux bonnes heures de sommeil, au lieu d'aller en cours avec Flitwick. Hermione dut boire contre son gré une potion de sommeil sans rêve, et s'écroula sur l'oreiller. La dernière chose qu'elle vit, était Pomfresh appelant McGonagall par le biais de la poudre de cheminette.

Ce matin là, Ginny arriva la tête haute dans la grande salle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Cependant, ce n'était qu'un jeu. Son esprit était toujours tourmenté. Le plan que lui avait proposé Rogue lui avait fait du bien,, mais en moindre mesure. Elle avait perdu cette petite étincelle qui l'habitait quand elle était amie avec Hermione.

En ne voyant pas son professeur à la table, elle fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude. Jamais Hermione n'avait raté un petit déjeuner. Et elle n'était jamais arrivée en retard non plus. Que pouvait-il se passer ? Elle s'installa près d'une de ses amies et commença à grignoter un toast en buvant distraitement un café. Quand McGonagall arriva, l'air grave, le cœur de la rousse rata un battement. Quelque chose lui disait que la directrice allait annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Et cette dernière concernait Hermione.

- Un peu de silence s'il vous plaît ! commença sèchement McGonagall. Le professeur Granger ne pourra pas assurer ses cours aujourd'hui. Mais sachez que ses heures ne seront pas de la permanence pour autant. Vous aurez tous des cours à réviser et dès son rétablissement, elle vous donnera une interrogation. Bonne appétit.

Ginny devint blanche et tourna la tête vers le professeur Rogue. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air d'en savoir plus que ce qui venait d'être dit. Ginny finit rapidement sa tasse, ramassa ses affaires et sortit de la grande salle. Elle se retenait de courir en direction de l'infirmerie. Si Hermione n'assurait pas ses cours, c'est qu'elle était vraiment mal en point. Arrivée à l'infirmerie, elle tomba nez à nez avec Pomfresh. L'infirmière refusa de laisser entrer l'élève, le professeur Granger ayant besoin de beaucoup de repos.

Elle tourna donc les talons et se dirigea vers la classe de sortilège. A midi, elle retenterait d'aller voir son amie.

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle se sentait toujours autant nauséeuse, mais plus reposée. Cependant, la lassitude qui l'avait envahie il y a quelques jours était toujours présente, et ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Elle voulut se redresser sur son oreiller mais une main l'en empêcha. La directrice de gryffondor tourna la tête et son regard croisa celui de Minerva McGonagall.

- Vous allez mieux Hermione ? demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune professeur acquiesça, mais la directrice de Poudlard fronça les sourcils. Pomfresh s'approcha et reprit la tension de l'ancienne préfète.

- Toujours aussi basse. Professeur Granger, vous allez devoir passer la journée alitée, voir même la nuit… commença l'infirmière.

- Mais… J'ai des cours à assurer ! objecta Hermione.

- Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'un de mes enseignants s'évanouisse en pleine classe. Ce serait du plus mauvais effet… coupa McGonagall.

Pomfresh eut un regard triomphant et s'éloigna. McGonagall s'approcha de son ancienne élève.

- Hermione… Vous savez que vous pouvez vous confier à moi… murmura Minerva en prenant la main de la jeune femme.

Hermione sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. McGonagall l'attira à elle et le professeur de métamorphose se pelotonna contre son ancienne directrice et laissa aller le flot de ses larmes.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Elle me hait… commença Hermione.

- Non, la rassura McGonagall. Loin de là… Je pense qu'elle veut vous rendre jalouse.

- Je ne veux plus la voir. Elle ne veut pas de moi, alors je lui rends mon amour. Je ne veux plus souffrir…

Minerva serra contre elle sa protégée. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et cela lui faisait de la peine. Elle irait parler à Weasley. Il fallait réconcilier ses deux là, et au plus vite.

Au bout d'un moment, Hermione s'était endormie, appuyée contre la directrice de Poudlard. Cette dernière déposa l'étudiante doucement sur le lit et la couvrit jusqu'au épaule. Après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme, Minerva sortit rapidement de l'infirmerie, bien décidée à en découdre avec Rogue. L'idée de mettre Ginny avec cette serpentard vulgaire venait de lui, elle en était sure. Cette pathétique comédie portait la signature du maître des potions.


	13. Another brick in the wall

A/N : Voilà, c'est la fin de cette histoire... Non, non public en délire, ne pleurez pas ainsi ! Sérieusement, nous tenions à tous vous remerciez d'avoir été si patients avec nous. Nous sommes conscientes que nous n'étions pas les plus constantes dans les updates, donc merci !!!

En espérant que cette fin vous plaise, n'hésitez pas à nous faire savoir ce que vous en pensez… Ce qui nous amène à remercier toutes ces gentilles et formidables personnes qui ont pris le temps de nous laisser une ou des reviews tout au long de cette histoire. MERCI !!!

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Another brick in the wall

* * *

Ginny Weasley n'avait jamais été aussi mal à l'aise de sa courte vie. Piteusement installée dans un fauteuil face au bureau de la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite l'échange animé que Minerva et Severus offraient. La directrice de l'école les avait convoqués et leur avait passés un savon digne de ce nom. Si Ginny avait pu disparaître, elle l'aurait fait sans même y penser. Valait mieux ça que d'écouter une Minerva McGonagall en colère et qui avait raison de l'être.

La rouquine se sentait de plus en plus mal à mesure que le temps passait et que la dispute opposant maintenant McGonagall et Rogue s'empirait. Tous deux possédant de fort caractère, il était facile de comparer leur joute verbale à une tornade dévastatrice. Même Fumseck, le pauvre phénix du défunt Dumbledore, avait cru qu'il valait mieux mourir et ressusciter une fois la tempête achevée.

Cette journée avait mal commencé et empirait de minute en minute. Elle avait d'abord appris qu'Hermione était malade, trop malade pour assurer ses cours. Pomfresh lui avait ensuite refusé l'accès à l'infirmerie, prétextant que son amie se reposait. Plus tard elle avait reçu une lettre de sa mère… Une missive à la limite d'une Beuglante ! Quelques grandes langues avaient rapporté à sa maternelle sa nouvelle relation avec Britney Gropez ! Inutile de dire que Molly n'avait pas hésité à écrire ses quatre vérités à sa fille.

Pour couronner le tout, McGonagall la convoquait avec Rogue pour lui passer un savon qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie Molly Weasley elle-même. Ginny savait qu'elle avait agi stupidement en acceptant la proposition de son professeur de potion. Cependant, sur le coup, cela lui avait semblé une bonne manière de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à celle qui la faisait tant souffrir. Maintenant elle regrettait amèrement, à cause d'elle, Hermione s'était rendue malade et souffrait également. Prendre plaisir dans la souffrance des autres n'était vraiment pas dans les cordes de Ginny Weasley, elle ne se sentait que plus mal.

Discrètement, elle se leva, laissant McGonagall et Rogue continuer à s'engueuler. Elle quitta sans un bruit le bureau de la directrice et prit la direction de l'infirmerie. Cette situation avait que trop durée. Une discussion était plus que nécessaire ! Dès qu'elle eut quitté l'escalier en colimaçon et traversé la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau, les deux enseignants cessèrent leur mise en scène, se souriant l'un et l'autre. Ils avaient eu l'effet escompté après tout. Maintenant, tout était dans les mains de la rouquine.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'infirmerie, Ginny se fit dire qu'Hermione venait de recevoir son congé et avait été raccompagné jusqu'à ses appartements par Luna Lovegood qui s'était portée volontaire pour cette tâche. Ne sachant pas où étaient les appartements de son amie, Ginny se mit à courir dans les corridors, tentant de rattraper le duo. Rusard l'apostropha, tenta de la retenir et de lui coller une retenue pour avoir couru dans les corridors. La jeune Weasley se retourna à peine et lui signifia d'un geste de la main ce qu'elle pensait de sa retenue et où il pouvait se la mettre !

Logiquement, McGonagall devait avoir attribué des appartements de service à Hermione près de la tour des Gryffondors, c'est donc cette direction qu'elle prit. Elle croisa finalement, à bout de souffle, Luna qui devait retourner à sa salle commune.

« Lu … na… » s'écria Ginny tentant de reprendre son souffle.

L'excentrique Serdaigle se retourna avec un petit sourire mystérieux aux lèvres. Elle réajusta son collier fait avec les papiers d'emballage de bonbons durs en attendant que la rouquine arrive à sa hauteur.

« Luna, tu as raccompagné Hermi… euh, le professeur Granger à ce que l'on m'a dit ? »

« En effet » répondit simplement Lovegood.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'elle allait bien ? » demanda se nouveau Ginny qui aurait voulu que son amie se montre à la hauteur de ce qu'elle était parfois et déduise rapidement ce que Ginny voulait savoir réellement sans oser le demander.

« Suffisamment pour sortir de l'infirmerie » répondit Luna.

Ginny soupira, ça ne serait pas facile. Luna ne semblait pas comprendre, ou s'amusait à ne pas comprendre. Voyant le désespoir et un trop plein d'émotion dans le regard de la Gryffondor, Luna eut pitié et ajouta de sa voix quasi mystique :

« Tu pourrais sans doute demander au portrait de la première sorcière Ministre de la magie. Elle semblait très concernée par l'état du professeur Granger un peu plus tôt. »

Voyant que Ginny ne comprenait pas complètement mais qu'elle tentait d'assimiler les informations données, elle continua :

« J'ai une devinette pour toi : C'est le nom de quelqu'un que tu connais très bien et pourtant tu la vois que rarement et de manière artificielle et tu lui parles encore moins souvent. Bonne soirée Ginny… »

Cette fois, Ginny était soufflée, Luna la quitta, la laissant au bout milieu d'un corridor ce qui semblaient être deux énigmes à résoudre. D'abord la première… la première sorcière ministre de la magie, ça c'était facile. Pas besoin d'être constamment éveillée en cours d'Histoire pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Artemisia Lufkin. La tour des Gryffondor avait deux portraits d'elle puisqu'elle avait, jadis était une élèves des rouges et ors. L'un deux était situé tellement en hauteur, que Ginny doutait de pouvoir s'adresser à la dame. Le second, était de grandeur tel qu'il pouvait aisément cacher l'entrée d'appartements de service.

La rouquine courut donc dans cette direction, en continuant de faire tourner ses méninges pour déchiffrer le langage de Luna. Arrivée devant le dit portrait, elle était de nouveau essoufflée et n'avait pas trouvé la réponse. Elle resta un long moment à faire les cents pas devant le tableau de Lufkin qui la regardait d'un air mystérieux, attendant qu'elle expose la raison de sa présence.

« Un nom, d'une personne que je connais très bien… » se répéta pour la troisième fois la rouquine. « Allez Ginny, tu peux le trouver… »

Puis elle se figea, frappée par l'éclair de génie. Le nom d'une personne qu'elle connaissait très bien, qu'elle ne voyait pas souvent et toujours de manière artificielle et à qui elle parlait encore moins souvent… C'était elle… Elle se connaissait comme personne d'autre, elle se voyait toujours à travers un reflet quelconque et ne se parlait pas aussi souvent qu'elle pouvait parler aux autres personnes l'entourant. Le nom était le sien.

Elle s'approcha du portrait de la sorcière qui souriait doucement, ayant suivi le cheminement des pensées de la rouquine.

« Je peux vous aider jeune demoiselle ? » demanda Lufkin.

« Si je vous dis Ginny, allez-vous me laisser entrer ? »

« Je crois bien que oui… » répondit la sorcière en souriant. Le tableau glissa sur la gauche et laissa voir une porte massive en bois.

Ginny hésita un moment. Devait-elle frapper et attendre l'autorisation d'entrer ou devait-elle entrer et aviser plus tard.

« Un peu de compagnie lui fera du bien… » conclut le portrait. Elle l'incitait à entrer visiblement.

Ce qu'elle fit, elle tourna la poignée de cuivre qui n'était pas verrouillée et poussa la porte pour trouver se retrouver dans une pièce faiblement éclairée par un feu mourant dans la cheminée. Après quelques pas prudents, elle la vit, emmitouflée dans une épaisse couverture tricotée par Molly Weasley elle-même, assise sur son canapé, le regard dans le vague, l'esprit ailleurs.

Malgré le feu mourant, Ginny put voir les larmes couler sur les joues de son amie. Cette vision lui brisa le cœur. Elle était la source de sa souffrance, celle qui la faisait pleurer. À ce moment précis, Ginny Weasley se fit la promesse à elle-même de tout faire en son possible pour ne plus jamais être la source des larmes de son amie.

Elle hésita un long moment, elle savait qu'Hermione l'avait senti entrer dans ses appartements. Hermione Granger savait depuis longtemps reconnaître certaines auras magiques. Puisque son amie ne l'avait toujours pas jeté à la porte, elle tenta une approche. Elle s'assit sur le canapé en silence, s'appuya confortablement contre le bras du divan et approcha d'elle le corps d'Hermione qui se laissa faire sans un mot. Les bras de la rouquine enserraient doucement son amie qui était prise d'une crise de pleurs soudain. Bien que l'étreinte était douce, elle n'en était pas moins solide. Pour rien au monde, Ginny n'aurait laissé partir celle qu'elle aimait. Ses propres pleurs se mêlèrent rapidement à ceux d'Hermione.

Combien de minutes laissa s'écouler le sablier du temps ? Elles ne le savaient pas. Tout ce qu'elles savaient, c'était qu'elles étaient bien dans les bras l'une de l'autre, tout simplement. Il y avait tant à dire, tant à discuter mais les mots étaient vains à ce moment. Leur esprit communiquait sans parole, elles n'en avaient pas besoin à l'instant. Plus tard il serait temps de parler, de discuter. Pour l'instant, elles se contentaient d'être simplement près de l'autre, près de leur cœur.

Hermione avait sa tête de posée sur le haut de la poitrine de Ginny qui elle jouait négligemment avec une mèche rebelle de la chevelure de son amie. La nouvelle enseignante glissa ses doigts sous ceux de Ginny qui reposaient sur son ventre. Pendant un long, très long moment, elles regardèrent leurs doigts entrelacés, leur paume comme soudée l'une à l'autre. Il s'agissait de la symbolique de leur vie, entrelacée, unie.

Hermione porta à ses lèvres, leurs deux mains unies et embrassa tendrement l'amalgame de doigts. Elle les descendit par la suite au niveau de son cœur, pressant doucement la main de Ginny entre sa poitrine et sa propre main.

« Je t'aime » murmura dans un soupir Hermione en fermant les yeux, comme pour s'empreindre de l'exquise sensation qui l'habitait maintenant qu'elle avait osé dire les trois mots fatidiques.

Le cœur de Ginny s'emballa, est-ce qu'elle avait bien compris ? Hermione l'aimait ? Au fond d'elle-même elle se sentit soulagée. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres et tendrement elle embrassa le dessus de la tête de son amie qui avait resserré l'étreinte, comme si elle avait peur que Ginny ne s'envole à la suite de sa déclaration.

« Je t'aime aussi Hermione » admit Ginny qui aurait pleuré de bonheur si elle n'avait pas pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps un peu plus tôt.

Hermione fut parcourue d'un impressionnant frisson, qui alarma Ginny. Aussitôt la rouquine chercha sa baguette pour rallumer le feu qui était maintenant définitivement mort dans l'antre. Mais Hermione la retint :

« Je n'ai pas froid Gin… C'est simplement que… que je crois que je ne m'habituerai jamais à t'entendre me dire ces mots… » avoua la jeune femme dans un chuchotement.

« Je pourrais te les dire si souvent que tu en seras fatiguée à la longue… » la taquina mi-sérieusement la rouquine.

« JAMAIS je ne pourrai m'en lasser ! » affirma fermement Hermione en se relevant un peu de sa position pour plonger son regard dans celui de Ginny.

« C'est un défi ? » demanda la jeune Weasley avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Que tu vas perdre pour sûr ! » rétorqua Hermione en souriant également.

« Alors j'aurai jamais été aussi fière de perdre un pari ! » déclara Ginny en glissant ses doigts derrière l'oreille d'Hermione qui ferma les yeux sous la caresse.

Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit à nouveau, ses yeux se plongèrent dans le regard de la rouquine. Ce qu'elle y lut lui fit tellement chaud au cœur que des larmes perlaient déjà aux coins de ses yeux. Les voyant, Ginny paniqua. Elle venait tout juste de se jurer de ne plus jamais faire pleurer son amie ! Comprenant son malheur, Hermione secoua simplement la tête avant de descendre ses lèvres vers celles de la rouquine qui l'accueillit avec joie. Le baiser qu'elles échangèrent était empli de passion, d'amour, de respect, de désir et de tant d'autres choses.

Bien vite, un deuxième baiser s'imposa, puis un troisième et quelques autres à la suite. Hermione invita Ginny à glisser plus confortablement sur le canapé et se positionna au-dessus de la rouquine. Ainsi, elle pouvait dévorer à son aise le cou de la jeune Weasley qui elle avait passé ses mains sous le chandail de l'enseignante. Doucement, pour ne pas lui faire mal, Ginny passa ses ongles des épaules d'Hermione jusqu'à ses reins, arrachant des frissons à la jeune femme. Pour sa part, la langue de la nouvelle directrice de Gryffondor faisait des merveilles sur la gorge de la rouquine, lui faisant produire des murmures d'appréciation.

Remontant pour se saisir de nouveau de la bouche chaude et invitante de Ginny, Hermione sentit cette dernière glisser ses mains sous l'élastique de son pantalon de pyjama. Pendant qu'elles s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine, la rouquine pétrissait avec délice les rondes fesses d'Hermione, qui voyait ses gémissements étouffés par la bouche de Ginny, collée à la sienne.

Leur brasier interne atteignant des sommets, bien vite, les vêtements devinrent de trop. Ginny se saisit donc du chandail d'Hermione et tenta de le passer par-dessus la tête de son amie. Tâche difficile lorsque la bouche de cette amie est collée à votre gorge. Gorge qui d'ailleurs arborerait des marques distinctives le lendemain ! Enfin débarrassée de son gilet, Hermione tenta de faire de même avec la chemise réglementaire de son amie. Ne désirant pas perdre de temps à déboutonner la dite chemise, elle la passa, elle aussi, par-dessus la tête rousse de Ginny.

Aussitôt, les mains d'Hermione allèrent se poser sur les seins de Ginny qui arqua le dos sous les caresses de son amie. Rapidement, la nouvelle enseignante trouva l'attache frontale du soutien-gorge de la rouquine et se fit un plaisir de la débarrasser de cet artifice inutile pour les projets qu'elle avait en tête. Alors que la rouquine remontait ses mains le longs des flancs dénudés d'Hermione, cette dernière, agenouillée au-dessus de Ginny, passa lentement, avec supplice, ses pouces sur la pointe dressée de la poitrine de son amie. Hermione se régala de la vue de Ginny, sous elle, qui arquait le dos pour tenter d'imposer encore plus de caresses, les yeux clos, se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

S'approchant doucement de la bouche de son amie, Hermione murmura d'un souffle chaud sur les lèvres de cette dernière :

« Ne fait pas cela Gin, j'aime trop embrasser cette lèvre pour te laisser la maltraiter ainsi… »

Et elle prouva ses dires en embrassant fougueusement la dite lèvre, la prenant entre ses propres dents et en traça le contour de sa langue. Langue qui fut rapidement faite prisonnière par les lèvres de Ginny qui cherchaient vengeance pour la douce torture subite. En s'embrassant ainsi, leur deux poitrines se retrouvaient à la même hauteur, se frôlant, se caressant l'une l'autre. C'était merveilleux et tellement sensuel. Leurs mains se faisaient exploratrices, taquines.

À un moment, le bassin de Ginny se cabra, allant se coller sensuellement à celui d'Hermione qui ne put retenir le gémissement que cela provoqua. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi excitée de sa vie. Jamais elle n'avait autant désiré quelqu'un. Fière de l'effet obtenu, Ginny recommença, arrachant une autre plainte à son amie, cette fois par contre, elle tint fermement les hanches d'Hermione près des siennes. Aussitôt, un mouvement de friction et une légère rotation de leur bassin, furent initiés. Les sensations obtenues étaient sublimes et faisaient monter de plus en plus leur besoin de relâchement.

Une fois que cela devint presque insupportable, Ginny glissa la première une main sous l'élastique du pantalon de pyjama de son amie. Ses doigts se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à son intimité qu'elle trouva plus que prêt pour la suite des événements. De constater l'état dans lequel était Hermione, contribua à augmenter sa propre excitation. Alors que les doigts de Ginny stimulaient d'abord timidement puis avec plus d'assurance, l'intimité d'Hermione, cette dernière suçait et léchait avidement la poitrine offerte de la rouquine.

Vint un moment où Hermione ne put plus se concentrer suffisamment sur sa partenaire puisque cette dernière venait de l'amener au bord de l'extase. Fière d'elle-même, Ginny observa Hermione jouir tout contre elle, ne cessant pas pour autant l'activité de ses doigts. Il fallut que la nouvelle enseignante se saisisse elle-même de la main de Ginny toujours dans son pantalon pour faire cesser les caresses. La rouquine aurait voulu procurer un autre orgasme à son amie mais cette dernière avait autre chose en tête. Plus tard, elles auraient bien le temps de recommencer. Pour l'heure, Hermione ne désirait qu'une chose ; rendre la pareille à sa copine. Donner et aussi bien que recevoir !

C'est ainsi que la brunette remonta la jupe de son amie et commença à embrasser ses cuisses. D'abord la gauche du genou à la hanche, puis la droite. Hermione était intoxiqué par Ginny, elle en voulait plus, là, maintenant. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle alla embrasser l'intimité de la rouquine, toujours couvert de son sous-vêtement. Cela n'empêcha pas Ginny de cabrer les reins et de trembler de la tête aux pieds suite à ce simple geste.

Hésitant, puis trouvant le courage dans les yeux emplis de désir de son amie, Hermione retira la culotte de Ginny et repris ses explorations au plus grand plaisir de la rouquine qui lui fit savoir en tremblement, frissons et gémissements divers.

Pomfresh avait spécifié à Hermione qu'elle devait se reposer. Pour une des très rares fois dans sa vie, Hermione Granger n'écouta pas du tout ce que l'on lui avait dit. Elle passa en revanche, la plus merveilleuse nuit de sa vie. Ne se reposant que très, très peu, tombant finalement de fatigue dans les bras de Ginny aux petites heures du matin. Pourtant, Pomfresh ne put rien dire le lendemain, Hermione Granger ayant trouvé le parfait remède à ses angoisses, l'amour de Ginny Weasley !

* * *

FIN !


End file.
